Baisers et coquillages
by Moira-chan
Summary: Recueil d'OS pour l'événement d'été du forum francophone de MHA. Thème 31 - Nuit blanche : Shouto passe la nuit chez Hitoshi pour la première fois, et ses parents ont promis de ne pas les déranger.
1. Fin des cours

Salut salut ! C'est l'été ! /o/ (oui bon avec les températures qu'il fait en France en ce moment, on s'en doutait, mdrr). Voici donc un petit recueil de one-shots/drabbles estivaux, écrits dans le cadre de l'événement d'été du forum francophone de MHA ! (Le lien est sur mon profil si ça vous intéresse, hésitez pas à vous joindre à nous ! :D)

Bon comme ce sont des petits textes souvent écrits d'une traite je vous promets pas que ce sera la qualité ultime, mais je vais essayer d'écrire sur plusieurs persos/couples que j'écris pas souvent, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! :D

 **Disclaimer général :** Les personnages et l'univers de My Hero Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Shouto + Izuku (... oui je sais, ça rentre pas dans la catégorie "persos/couples que j'écris pas souvent". chut. XD)

* * *

 **Thème 01 : Fin des cours**

Pour la plupart des lycéens, la fin des cours – le début des vacances, tout particulièrement en été – était une délivrance.  
Mais Shouto Todoroki, lui, ne savait trop qu'en penser.

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, après tout, ses vacances d'été se suivaient et se ressemblaient toutes, pour ne rimer avec rien de ce qui, il le savait désormais, était familier aux autres enfants : c'étaient des réveils au petit matin tous les jours de la semaine, des entraînements intensifs enfermé entre quatre murs ou sous le soleil de plomb, des _non_ catégoriques sitôt que ses yeux hétérochromes faisaient l'erreur de glisser en direction de la cour où jouaient ses frères et sœurs, sans plus que les heures passées à l'école ne viennent les interrompre. Et même si sa relation avec son père s'était vaguement améliorée, maintenant qu'il était en deuxième année – sans doute cela l'avait-il poussé à réfléchir un peu, que d'obtenir ainsi la place de numéro un – …  
Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender un peu les deux mois à venir.

Alors, le premier jour des vacances d'été, en début d'après-midi, il enfila une paire de baskets et releva un regard décidé sur la porte de la demeure qu'il n'avait plus envie d'appeler _chez lui_.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » entendit-il évidemment son père aboyer, quelque part dans son dos – mais il ne se retourna pas pour lui répondre. Même s'il n'avait pas envie de le reconnaître, il fallait avouer qu'il y avait de l'amélioration ; ce n'était plus _reste ici_ , au moins.  
« Je sors, dit-il alors simplement.  
– … Sois rentré pour le dîner. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de hocher la tête, et il sortit.  
Sans que ne résonne dans l'entrée la moindre exclamation de colère, étonnamment. Juste un silence, un calme auquel il n'était pas habitué – et qui régnait également sur la rue qu'il aperçut bientôt, sur le boulevard assommé par le soleil. Un silence qui lui fit du bien, aussi, autant que le ciel bleu sans nuage qui s'étendait par-dessus sa tête, au-delà des gratte-ciels de la ville-  
Mais il ne pouvait pas passer tout l'été à s'enfuir d'une maison qui n'avait jamais été la sienne et à profiter du silence, pas vrai ? S'il n'avait rien à faire, autant qu'il rentre et qu'il-

Soudain, il sentit vibrer sa poche arrière et réprima un sursaut. Puis il attrapa son téléphone portable, sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en lisant le nom d'Izuku à l'écran, et décrocha sans plus hésiter une seconde.

« Allô ?  
– Ah, salut, Shouto ! entendit-il aussitôt s'exclamer la voix de son camarade de classe, grésillant un peu à l'autre bout du fil. Dis, est-ce que… Tu as quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi ? »

Avant de répondre, l'adolescent parcourut ce qui l'entourait du regard. Sa promenade au rythme de ses pensées l'avait conduit dans un quartier qu'il connaissait bien, un peu plus animé que celui où se trouvait la propriété de son père. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ait l'intention d'y faire en particulier, cela dit – alors, c'est précisément ce qu'il expliqua à Izuku, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il entende presque son sourire s'élargir au téléphone.

« C'est génial ! fit-il, sincère, avant de se reprendre. Enfin, non, pas le fait que tu n'aies rien à faire, mais… Tu vois le cinéma à côté de la gare ? (Shouto hocha la tête, avant de se rendre compte qu'Izuku ne pouvait pas le voir.) Eh bien, on a prévu d'aller voir _All Might contre la revanche d'Insector 3_ tout à l'heure, avec Tenya et Ochaco, alors on s'est dit que… Si tu avais envie de venir… »

Shouto hésita un instant. Il avait un peu d'argent sur lui, aussi il était tout à fait en mesure d'accepter, mais… La perspective de passer l'après-midi au cinéma avec ses camarades classe, puis les heures qui suivraient – sans doute – à discuter du film ou de leurs héros préférés ou d'autre chose encore…  
Bien malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un bref sourire. _All Might contre la revanche d'Insector 3_ , hein ? Il n'était pas contre l'idée de voir ce que cela valait.

« C'est d'accord, annonça-t-il donc dans le combiné. Où est-ce qu'on se retrouve ? »

Si c'était ainsi que devaient se dérouler tous les jours de ses vacances d'été, il n'était peut-être pas si opposé que ça à ce que les cours soient suspendus un moment, en fin de compte.


	2. En short et en t-shirt

Re-coucou ! Voici le second thème de ce recueil ! Je vais essayer d'en ajouter encore un voire deux ce week-end, mais je suis à la Japan Expo de Paris tout samedi et tout dimanche donc ça pourrait s'avérer compliqué... On verra bien XD (En tout cas le chapitre de mon autre fanfiction sera bien disponible dimanche, sans doute assez tôt le matin !)

Je vous ai probablement déjà répondu par MP (ou je le ferai sous peu) mais merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, favs et follows, ça fait trop plaisir ! :3 Pour fêter ça, un couple sur lequel j'ai encore jamais écrit hihi du coup j'ai fait ça au talent j'espère que ça passe /bam/

 **Personnages/Pairings :** léger Denki/Kyouka + les autres filles de la seconde A

* * *

 **Thème 02 : En short et en t-shirt**

En fin de compte, Kyouka n'était plus si sûre qu'elle avait bien fait de venir.  
Elle s'était réjouie qu'arrive ce samedi après-midi de juillet, pourtant ; cela faisait au moins une semaine qu'elles avaient prévu cette sortie, avec les autres filles de sa classe, et tout était censé se passer pour le mieux. Elles devaient se retrouver au centre commercial aux alentours de deux heures, puis passer quelques heures à faire les boutiques ensemble – et même si Kyouka n'était pas la plus assidue en la matière, elle savait qu'elle prendrait plaisir à conseiller Tooru sur les tenues qu'elle essaierait ou à faire découvrir à Momo des artistes qu'elle ne connaissait pas au magasin de disques – avant d'aller manger un morceau et de clore la journée par une séance au cinéma.  
L'après-midi idéale, en théorie. Seulement voilà…

Mal à l'aise, Kyouka croisa les bras et tourna la tête, s'efforçant de s'intéresser plutôt à la petite famille qui discutait au bord de la fontaine un peu plus loin.  
C'était censé être une sortie _entre filles_. Qu'elles avaient prévue entre filles, avec des activités entre filles. Personne ne l'avait prévenue qu'il y aurait des _garçons_! Surtout pas _ces_ garçons-

Et pourtant ils étaient bien là. Eijirou et Hanta, bien chargés des sacs de l'enseigne sportive du centre, un gobelet de soda à la main, et surtout, parce qu'elle aurait pu supporter Eijirou et Hanta seuls – _Denki Kaminari_.

« On ne les a pas invités, croa, lui expliqua Tsuyu à voix basse, l'air compatissante. On vient de les croiser. Désolée. »

En hochant la tête, Kyouka remarqua qu'Ochaco aussi lui jetait un regard peiné ; malheureusement, ça ne changeait rien, et ce n'était pas de leur faute. Non, elles n'y étaient pour rien, pas même Mina qui s'était arrêtée pour discuter avec ses amis. C'étaient eux qui n'avaient rien à faire là, pendant _leur_ sortie…  
Elle se rendait compte que ça n'avait pas de sens, bien sûr, et qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas exiger qu'ils ne se rendent pas au centre commercial lorsqu'elles y étaient, mais- Encore une fois, il y avait _Denki_. Cet abruti. Et elle arrivait à le tolérer quand ils étaient à l'école, mais ici… Alors que toutes ses amies étaient superbes, dans leurs minijupes et leurs robes d'été légères, et qu'elle n'avait fait que passer un vieux t-shirt trop grand aux couleurs d'un groupe qu'elle adorait par-dessus un short confortable…  
Elle ne savait pas si elle craignait qu'il fasse une remarque déplacée à l'une des autres filles ou qu'il la trouve ridicule ou les deux.

« Hé, salut, Kyouka ! » s'exclama évidemment cet imbécile, pas fichu de la laisser tranquille et de _partir_. Et- Et en plus il s'approchait d'elle, cet idiot ! « J'ai failli pas te voir, planquée comme ça derrière les autres ! Comment tu vas ? »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui répondre, cela dit, il marqua une pause et écarquilla brièvement les yeux, comme si-  
Comme s'il la dévisageait de la tête aux pieds ? Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle tâcha de canaliser son embarras en colère pour être prête à lui répondre dès qu'il oserait ouvrir la bouche ; bien sûr, ça ne manqua pas.

« Hé, super ton t-shirt ! lança-t-il, les lèvres arquées en un sourire sincère – et Kyouka fut si surprise qu'elle cligna des paupières. Tu vas pas me croire, mais j'ai exactement le même ! »

… Évidemment. _Évidemment_.  
Il fallait toujours qu'il ait le mot pour rire, hein ? Eh bien elle allait lui montrer ce que c'était, que de rire.  
Ni une, ni deux, elle tourna la tête, vexée, et le frappa sans ménagement avec l'une des prises au bout de ses lobes d'oreille. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : aussitôt, Denki baissa la tête et geignit comme une dinde.

« Mais j'ai fait quoi ?! fit-il, des larmes de crocodile au bord des yeux. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup ce groupe ! »

Puis il frotta le haut de son crâne, lieu de l'impact, et releva sur elle un regard désolé.  
Kyouka resta interdite un instant. Ce n'était pas rare que ses remarques soient déplacées et qu'il n'en ait pas honte le moins du monde, pourtant, parce qu'il ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler et ne se rendait jamais compte du mal que pouvait occasionner ce qu'il disait, mais… Il avait l'air sincèrement perdu, cette fois-ci. Alors est-ce que… Impossible. Elle se serait trompée ?

Encore plus mal à l'aise, elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle, presque penaude.

« Heu, je… »

Elle ne pouvait pas présenter des excuses à _Denki_. Mais en même temps… Si elle avait mal interprété ses intentions, et qu'il ne pensait pas à mal…

« P-Pardon… murmura-t-elle, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.  
– Enfin, du coup, ça tombe bien, je voulais encore passer au magasin de disques, l'interrompit presque l'autre idiot, son grand sourire retrouvé. Ça te dit de venir avec moi ? »

… Il n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, pas vrai ?  
Et malgré tout il n'avait pas l'air d'être fâché, ou blessé, ni même de lui en vouloir… Elle le dévisagea une seconde. En temps normal, elle se serait agacée, sûrement ; mais dans l'immédiat, vu son erreur, elle imaginait qu'elle lui devait bien ça. Et puis, s'il aimait les mêmes groupes qu'elle, peut-être…  
La perspective de passer un moment avec lui entre les rayons de musiques n'était pas si détestable que ça.

(Et elle s'amusa tant cet après-midi-là, au final, qu'elle en oublia tout de l'appréhension qu'elle avait ressentie en arrivant.)


	3. À la montagne

Wouuh admirez cette rapidité /o/ Voici le thème 3, bonne lecture ! :3

 **Personnages/Pairings :** toute la petite famille Bakugou (x3)

* * *

 **Thème 03 : À la montagne**

« Je veux pas aller à la montagne ! La montagne, c'est trop nul !  
– Ça suffit, nom d'un chien ! Je te l'ai déjà dit trente fois, on va à la montagne et puis c'est tout ! »

À l'arrière de la petite voiture familiale, bien attaché dans son siège enfant, Katsuki croisa les bras et prit l'air le plus boudeur dont il était capable avant de tourner la tête. Masaru le regarda faire dans le rétroviseur avant de se recentrer sur la route, un peu mal à l'aise ; son fils avait le caractère aussi fort que sa femme, décidément, pour le meilleur aussi bien que pour le pire, et si le garçon n'osait heureusement pas tenir tête à sa mère…

« Non mais franchement, où est-ce qu'il a appris à être aussi ingrat ?! s'énerva sa chère et tendre épouse, juste à côté de lui, les bras croisés de la même manière et le même air renfrogné sur le visage. Et dire qu'on fait ça pour lui…  
– Ne vous disputez pas, essaya alors le père de la famille, quoique sans doute pas avec la fermeté qu'il aurait fallu – et dont il était, de toute manière, bien incapable. Katsuki, je sais que tu aurais préféré rester pour jouer avec tes copains, mais tu verras, c'est- c'est très bien, la montagne… Et- Et puis tu les reverras vite, on ne reste qu'une semaine…  
– Chéri, ne l'encourage pas ! le coupa toutefois Mitsuki, autoritaire. Tu les reverras quand tu les reverras, et puis c'est tout. D'ici là, on va passer des vacances _en famille_ , c'est compris ?  
– Ben j'en veux pas, des vacances, si c'est pour être avec toi !  
– Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ?! »

Et à nouveau, malgré toutes ses tentatives de désamorcer un peu la discussion, mère et fils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour continuer de se chamailler.  
Retenant un soupir mi-désespéré, mi-attendri – il y avait tout de même quelque chose d'adorable à ce que leur petit bout de chou ressemble tant à la femme de sa vie, à son avis –, Masaru décida de ne plus s'emmêler et de concentrer ses efforts sur sa conduite. Ainsi, quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination (presque) sans encombre et il se chargea de détacher Katsuki, qui se blottit immédiatement contre lui en tirant la langue à sa mère (sans que Mitsuki ne le remarque, fort heureusement).

Si le reste de la famille était toujours un peu vexé, toutefois, Masaru ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que le chalet qu'ils avaient loué était bien en tout point conforme à la description qu'on leur en avait faite ; puis il s'occupa de décharger la voiture, tâche dans laquelle il fut passablement ralenti par le fait que Katsuki refuse catégoriquement de descendre de ses bras, avant que ne vienne enfin l'heure de se lancer dans la première activité de leur séjour.

Masaru aimait beaucoup les balades en forêt. Ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas : enfant, il avait longtemps eu la peur un peu irrationnelle qu'une chenille ne lui tombe dessus comme sortie de nulle part ; mais depuis que la femme qu'il aimait l'accompagnait, il se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour trouver ces promenades on ne peut plus romantiques.  
Si Mitsuki partageait son point de vue, cela dit, leur fils n'avait pas l'air du même avis. Au prix de nombreux efforts et de quelques cris de sa bien-aimée, le père de famille avait réussi à obtenir que Katsuki s'installe sur ses épaules, plutôt que dans ses bras avec le visage enfoui contre son t-shirt, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de garder les yeux rivés sur le sol et de demander _c'est quand qu'on rentre_ toutes les cinq minutes.  
Enfin, il imaginait qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de trouver un moyen pour faire apprécier à son fils la beauté de la nature – et justement, il ne tarda pas à repérer quelque chose qui pourrait bien l'y aider.

« Katsuki, mon grand, l'appela-t-il doucement.  
– … Quoi ? répondit l'enfant, le ton toujours boudeur.  
– Regarde dans l'arbre là-bas. Sur la deuxième branche. »

Tout d'abord, le garçon ne dit rien. Puis il y eut un mouvement entre les feuilles, tout à coup, et ses petites mains se resserrèrent dans les cheveux de son père sous le coup de la surprise ; jusqu'à ce qu'un petit animal émerge d'entre les branches, puis sur le tronc, et…

« Un écureuil ! s'exclama aussitôt Katsuki. Il va giga vite ! Papa, grouille-toi de me poser ! »

Un sourire attendri sur le visage, Masaru s'exécuta sans attendre – alors son fils se dépêcha de courir jusqu'en direction de l'écureuil, et il dut l'effrayer car l'animal remonta en toute hâte le long du tronc qu'il s'apprêtait à fuir.

« Doucement, Katsuki, tu vas lui faire peur ! lui lança sa mère, d'ores et déjà plus calme que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.  
– Mais j'veux faire la course avec lui ! »

Une proposition intéressante, certes, mais qui n'avait pas l'air d'emballer énormément l'écureuil…  
Par chance, les parents du petit garçon parvinrent à le convaincre de se contenter de l'observer de loin, et de le prendre de vitesse plutôt en s'efforçant de le mitrailler à l'appareil photo ; ainsi, quelques minutes encore et ils reprenaient leur route, et c'était un Katsuki désormais beaucoup plus enthousiaste que Masaru pouvait hisser sur ses épaules.

« T'as vu, papa, hein, t'as vu, comment j'ai été trop plus rapide ! s'extasiait-il, fier de lui. J'ai pris au moins dix, non, _quarante-deux_ photos de lui ! Ou même quarante-sept !  
– J'ai hâte qu'on les regarde ce soir, mon chéri, répondit son père, béat. Si on croise d'autres animaux, je te redonnerai l'appareil.  
– Ouais, t'as intérêt ! » Il bomba le torse. « Moi, j'suis le meilleur photographe des animaux ! »

Ils ne photographièrent pas que des animaux, cependant. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de balade dans la forêt, puis le long d'un sentier balisé, ils arrivèrent à un vaste point d'observation d'où Katsuki eut tout le loisir de s'émerveiller de la vue qui s'offrait à eux – _J'suis le roi du monde !_ s'exclama-t-il, si mignon que Masaru ne put se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser quelque part dans sa tignasse blonde –, puis son père et lui en prirent quelques clichés, l'homme expliquant à son fils quelques bases de l'utilisation de l'appareil familial jusqu'à ce que sa femme décide qu'il était temps qu'ils avancent.

Le lendemain et dans les jours qui suivirent, ils s'amusèrent à essayer de reconnaître les arbres à la forme de leurs feuilles, quand bien même ni Masaru ni Mitsuki n'étaient des spécialistes du domaine (mais ce n'était pas bien grave : dans le pire des cas, Katsuki donnait à l'arbre un nouveau nom, et ses deux parents se jugèrent satisfaits du _feuillàpointator_ et du _destructozigzag_ ). Ils firent un pique-nique dans une clairière d'où ils tâchèrent de comparer les oiseaux à ceux du grand livre que Mitsuki avait apporté ; sur le chemin du retour, Katsuki et sa mère firent la course ou jouèrent à cache-cache ou se chamaillèrent ; mais surtout et avant tout, à chaque jour qui passait les étoiles dans les yeux de l'enfant se firent plus brillantes, et dans le fond, c'était tout ce que son père souhaitait.

« Quoi, on s'en va _déjà_?! »

Malgré le regard tout bonnement _trahi_ que lui jetait son fils, Masaru sourit. Cette transformation était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il aurait pu recevoir.

« On reviendra, mon cœur, promit-il gentiment.  
– Ouais, t'inquiète ! » l'appuya Mitsuki avec détermination, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du petit garçon.

Et lorsque Mitsuki avait décidé quelque chose, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout de son projet, c'était l'un des nombreux traits de sa personnalité dont son époux était tombé fou amoureux – alors il n'y avait rien à craindre. Ils reviendraient, c'était sûr, et ils s'amuseraient toujours autant, tous ensemble, comme la famille certes surprenante mais néanmoins merveilleuse que Masaru savait qu'ils étaient.

* * *

« Bon, les vieux, vous vous magnez, oui ou merde ?!  
– Qui c'est que tu traites de vieux, espèce de sale morveux ?! Excuse-toi tout de suite ! »

Du haut de ses seize ans comme de la balise, un peu plus loin sur le sentier, d'où il les surplombait, Katsuki esquissa un sourire un peu agacé, un peu fier, tandis que sa mère fronçait les sourcils en marmonnant que ce n'était qu'un gosse ingrat – mais Masaru savait que la réalité était tout autre. En toutes ces années, toutes ces expériences, leur adorable fils avait bien grandi ; et s'il aurait détesté que son père l'appelle _adorable_ , désormais, certaines choses – comme son amour de la montagne, en fin de compte – n'avaient pas changé.

Alors, Masaru ne fit pas l'effort de réprimer un sourire heureux, affectueux, et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa petite famille qui lui reprochait déjà d'être trop lent.


	4. À la plage

Pfiou, j'ai un peu de peine à écrire ces thèmes très rapidement, on verra combien de temps je mets à poster le 5... XD Ceci étant dit, voici un thème 4 un peu bizarre, parce qu'il porte sur les personnages du spin-off et non ceux de la série principale ! Du coup si vous n'avez pas lu le spin-off (Vigilante - My Hero Academia Illegals de son titre complet XD) eh bien... je vous le recommande parce qu'il est chouette, et je suis désolée que ce thème arrive un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe XDD

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Koichi/Kazuho (The Crawler et Pop Step de MHA Illegals !)

* * *

 **Thème 04 : À la plage**

Dès qu'il posa un pied dans le sable tiède, Koichi plaça la main en visière au-dessus de son front, observa la mer dont les vagues s'allongeaient sur la plage en douceur et sut qu'il allait passer une bonne journée. C'était encore relativement tôt, aussi il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça – cependant la météo était superbe, l'eau était annoncée chaude, et il se réjouissait de-

« Bon, tu avances ou tu prends racine ? »

Derrière lui, la voix presque lasse de Pop le ramena soudain à la réalité. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent ici aujourd'hui, arguant qu'elle avait un bronzage à parfaire, et à en juger par le joli sac ainsi que le tapis de plage qu'elle portait à bout de bras, elle avait hâte de s'atteler à la tâche.

« Oui, oui, pardon, je me dépêche ! » s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire désolé, avant d'enfin progresser sur la plage.

Heureusement, en raison de l'heure matinale, il leur suffit de quelques minutes pour trouver un emplacement raisonnablement ensoleillé et agréable. Ou plutôt, Pop choisit un emplacement qui lui convenait, quand bien même ce n'était pas celui que Koichi aurait jugé le plus ensoleillé et le plus agréable, et comme il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de s'efforcer de la faire changer d'avis, le jeune homme y planta le parasol qu'il avait emmené pour eux et y installa leurs serviettes.  
En temps normal, ils auraient invité Knuckle Duster à se joindre à eux – quand bien même il en aurait sans doute profité pour instiguer un entraînement violent dans le sable fin ou trouver quelqu'un avec qui se taper dessus pour le plaisir de se taper dessus, après tout ce temps, il faisait partie de la bande –, mais Pop avait véhément refusé, cette fois-ci. Alors qu'elle le tolérait toujours, d'habitude.  
Enfin, c'était un peu étrange, ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer Koichi, mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de passer tout leur temps à trois, c'était vrai. Et puis, il imaginait qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons, et il aurait été impoli de lui demander lesquelles…

Avec un soupir satisfait, le jeune homme jaugea une dernière fois le résultat de son travail, puis se laissa tomber sur les serviettes à côté de son amie – qui ne tarda toutefois pas à le fusiller du regard.

« Tourne-toi, ordonna-t-elle, les bras farouchement croisés, le poing gauche sous l'épaule droite et inversement. J'aimerais me changer.  
– Hein ? » Koichi leva un sourcil. « Je croyais que tu avais mis ton maillot sous tes vêtements… »

Il comprit, trop tard, que ce n'était pas la chose à dire ; car la jeune fille rougit du front au menton et son regard se fit encore plus colérique.

« Ça- Ça ne veut rien dire, d'accord ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Tourne-toi, je te dis !  
– Bon, ça va, d'accord, d'accord… »

Sans faire plus d'histoires – même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait tant besoin qu'il ne la voie pas retirer son short et son t-shirt si elle portait son maillot de bain en-dessous, de toute manière –, il s'assit dans l'autre sens sur sa serviette, tournant le dos à Pop pour avoir une bonne partie du reste de la plage dans son champ de vision. Son alter avait beau ne lui permettre de glisser ni sur le sable, ni sur l'eau, la vue des vagues et des vacanciers avait toujours eu sur lui un effet rassérénant, et il aurait pu passer des heures à se contenter de les regarder. Les gens qui venaient avec leurs enfants, ou bien les petits couples qui s'amusaient à se pousser dans l'eau, les amis qui discutaient sur leurs serviettes, les bateaux qui passaient au loin, les…  
Ballons qui venaient se heurter contre son genou avant de s'immobiliser dans le sable non loin de lui ? Koichi cligna des yeux.

« V-Voilà, Koichi, tu peux- »

Mince ; il avait entendu que la jeune fille dans son dos venait de lui adresser la parole, bien sûr, mais ses jambes avaient été plus rapides à le redresser pour qu'il rattrape le ballon perdu. Puis il regarda autour de lui et ne tarda pas à repérer son propriétaire, un petit garçon qui lui jetait un regard mi-intimidé mi-en colère. Alors il alla le lui rendre, évidemment…  
Et ne se rendit qu'à moitié compte de la façon dont les événements se déroulèrent ensuite, à vrai dire. La mère de l'enfant le remercia avec un charmant sourire, et il se retrouva à faire quelques passes avec son fils ; puis il aperçut une vieille dame et son époux qui peinaient à ouvrir leur parasol et se précipita naturellement pour les aider, quand bien même ceux-ci lui demandèrent de déplacer l'installation trois ou quatre fois ; après quoi il se retrouva à installer les transats d'une jeune femme et de son compagnon, à tartiner de crème solaire quelques enfants avant qu'ils n'aillent jouer dans l'eau, à ramasser les déchets abandonnés en quantité hallucinante par une famille de touristes…

« Eh bien, mon garçon, lui dit une mère de famille aimable, vous êtes aussi sympathique que notre célèbre Crâneur-man ! Et aussi bizarre, en plus ! »

Et il n'aurait pas su dire s'il était touché que sa réputation le précède, même alors qu'il ne portait pas son costume, ou vexé que cela soit toujours le nom sous lequel on se souvenait de lui – mais ça, il était doucement en train de s'y faire. (Malheureusement.)

Lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'était pas venu seul et que son amie l'attendait toujours, cependant, il sentit la culpabilité compresser son cœur dans sa poitrine ; et effectivement, quand enfin il revint à ses côtés, Pop était… très clairement en colère contre lui.  
Emmitouflée dans sa serviette de plage, elle avait d'ores et déjà rassemblé ses affaires et ne tarda pas à lui jeter un regard plus noir encore que la nuit dans laquelle ils opéraient souvent.

« Ça y est, tu as fini ? demanda-t-elle, le ton froid – mais il le méritait et il en avait conscience, aussi il ne s'en offusqua pas. J'en ai marre, je rentre !  
– A-Attends ! Je suis désolé, je… Enfin, tu ne voulais pas bronzer ?  
– Si c'est comme ça, je peux aussi bronzer sur mon balcon ! »

… D'accord, elle était _vraiment_ fâchée. Mais elle n'avait pas tort.  
Penaud, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, Koichi hissa devant lui deux paumes comme autant de drapeaux blancs.

« Je comprends, Pop, je suis vraiment désolé… Mais si tu veux quand même rester un peu, je pars plus maintenant, c'est promis-  
– Hé, le boulet ! Tu viens jouer au ballon ? »

 _Aïe_. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir que c'étaient les deux enfants dont il avait gonflé les bouées un peu plus tôt dans la journée qui l'appelaient ; lorsqu'il redressa les yeux, cela dit, ceux de son amie étaient braqués sur lui, et il y brillait une lueur de… truc indescriptible qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas encore complètement décidée à partir. Peut-être.

Alors, tentant le tout pour le tout, il se tourna vers les enfants et passa une main dans sa nuque.

« Pas maintenant, désolé ! leur répondit-il avec détermination. Je vais bronzer un peu !  
– Bouuh, t'es trop nul !  
– Ouais, le gros naze ! Il veut même plus jouer ! »

Des commentaires qui n'étaient pas des plus agréables à entendre, c'était sûr – mais il y était habitué. Et puis, si ça avait pu lui permettre de prouver à Pop qu'il était prêt à…  
Quand il pivota à nouveau sur ses talons, toutefois, la jeune fille avait le regard fuyant, les yeux perdus quelque part dans le sable.

« Tu peux aller jouer, hein, dit-elle, le ton monocorde. Si c'est ce que tu veux. Faut pas t'embêter pour moi…  
– Mais- Mais j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi ! On est venus ici ensemble, après tout… »

Et il l'avait lâchement abandonnée, comme un bel abruti – alors non, décidément, il n'avait pas envie d'aller jouer. Il voulait, enfin, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait, mais… En voyant qu'elle ne partait toujours pas, il se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en aller, c'était clair – mais comment se faire pardonner ? Comment la convaincre ?  
Finalement, et comme souvent, c'est Pop elle-même qui lui donna la réponse.  
Ou plutôt, elle se laissa tomber sur sa serviette à lui, toujours étendue sur le sable, plongea la main dans son sac, et en sortit son tube de crème solaire pour le lui tendre sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

« M-Mets-moi de la crème solaire, ordonna-t-elle. Je- Je pourrai jamais rester au soleil, sinon, alors… »

Tandis qu'il hochait la tête bêtement, pas même sûr qu'elle puisse le voir vu comme elle l'évitait du regard, elle fit glisser sur ses épaules la serviette qui la couvrait encore tout entière… pour révéler un maillot de bain en tout point différent que celui que Koichi aurait imaginé.  
Bon, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, parce qu'il s'attendait à la voir en une pièce, par exemple dans le maillot de bain de son lycée ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou alors quelque chose d'assez enfantin ou de banal, bref, proche du look qu'elle avait habituellement. Mais elle portait un bikini et-  
C'était mignon, ces petits nœuds sur les côtés de son bas. Et le cœur découpé au milieu de son haut qui laissait entrevoir sa…

« T-T'as pas bientôt fini de mater, oui ?! D-Dépêche-toi ! »

Koichi se sentit piquer un fard si vite qu'il ne remarqua même pas que les joues de son amie s'étaient faites aussi rouges que les siennes.  
Alors, sans plus attendre, il s'agenouilla dans son dos et s'attela à la tâche qu'elle lui avait confiée. Sans hésiter ni trop réfléchir, il versa de la crème solaire sur ses mains, puis la tartina sur ses épaules, dans son dos, jusque-  
Il… n'avait jamais remarqué que ses épaules étaient si fines. Que sa peau était si douce. Que malgré sa forte personnalité, elle était frêle, et que malgré son apparence au quotidien, ses formes pas forcément très féminines, elle était…

 _Jolie_.

Le visage en feu, le jeune homme fut obligé de détourner le regard.

« Je- Je crois que ça va aller comme ça… » bredouilla Pop, sans tourner les yeux dans sa direction non plus.

Et il hocha la tête – mais il avait comme l'impression que c'était maintenant que commençait la partie la plus complexe de cette sortie à la plage, tout compte fait.


	5. Orage d'été

... Verdict, ça m'a pris un peu de temps. XD Mais voilà le cinquième thème de ce recueil ! Pour ce thème, le bonus était d'inclure un personnage adulte, donc j'en ai mis deux huhuhu. Bonne lecture, à la prochaine ! o/

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Nemuri (Midnight) + Hizashi (Present Mic) ; à interpréter de façon platonique ou romantique, c'est comme vous le sentez :)

* * *

 **Thème 05 : Orage d'été**

La plupart du temps, Nemuri appréciait les orages, surtout en été. Le ciel qui s'assombrissait d'un seul coup, quand bien même le bulletin météorologique de la veille n'avait pas annoncé le moindre nuage, la pluie qui commençait à tomber sans crier gare, et puis le débit qui s'intensifiait, encore et encore, sans discontinuer… Gamine, elle avait toujours adoré se faire surprendre sur le chemin du lycée, bien sage dans son chemisier blanc qui respectait toutes les règles, et sentir les regards des garçons – et même de quelques filles – se tourner vers elle, vers le tissu devenu transparent, sitôt qu'elle posait un pied dans la cour de l'école. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement sexy à arriver en cours trempée de la tête aux pieds, les vêtements lui collant au corps ; et il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement plaisant à ce que les autres oublient jusqu'à leur propre nom lorsqu'ils regardaient dans sa direction. Ainsi, elle n'avait jamais acheté de parapluie, et tous ses camarades de sexe masculin avaient toujours perdu leurs moyens sitôt qu'elle leur adressait la parole les jours d'orage.  
Enfin, _presque_ tous ses camarades. Tous ses camarades sauf un, en fait. Au lycée déjà, ce bon vieux Shouta n'avait tellement pas d'intérêt pour la gent féminine que c'en était pratiquement désespérant.

Mais dans le cas présent, les petites préférences de son Shouta favori importaient peu, et Nemuri était clairement dans la panade.  
Parce qu'elle n'avait plus dix-sept ans, malheureusement, qu'elle était une super-héroïne de renom et qu'elle avait rendez-vous dans moins d'un quart d'heure avec le chef de la police locale pour discuter d'une affaire importante. Et s'il avait été très drôle de mener les garçons par le bout du nez en leur faisant le coup du t-shirt mouillé dix ans plus tôt, aujourd'hui, elle _savait_ qu'arriver le chemisier transparent ne lui vaudrait que des remarques. Des remarques du genre lourdingues.

Agacée rien qu'en y songeant, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Encore une fois, ça allait jaser. On dirait qu'elle ne l'emportait que grâce à ses charmes, qu'elle cherchait à ce qu'on la voie comme une putain, au fond, et _est-ce qu'elle a vraiment besoin d'un alter pour faire ce qu'elle fait ?_ , et _cette allumeuse, je me la ferais bien_ …  
Elle pressa deux doigts contre son front. Ça lui donnait mal à la tête d'avance.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix, de toute façon ; un jour, elle finirait par apprendre de ses erreurs et par acheter un fichu parapluie. Alors elle parcourut les derniers mètres qui lui restaient à faire jusqu'au commissariat, ses talons hauts claquants sur le sol humide, et arriva bel et bien trempée jusqu'aux os, le beau rouge de ses sous-vêtements bien visible sous le tissu fin de son chemisier mouillé.  
Et elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle de réunion lorsqu'une voix la fit s'arrêter dans son élan.

« _Heeey_ , Midnight ! Saluut ! Alors, _princess_ , quoi de neuf sur tes ondes ? »

Plus blasée que vraiment déstabilisée – depuis si longtemps – par la façon de s'exprimer de son ami, elle pivota sur ses talons pour offrir à Present Mic, le héros à la voix d'enfer, un sourire rapide et un signe de la main.

« Salut, Hizashi, répondit-elle. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai pris la pluie. »

Immédiatement, les yeux de son collègue s'écarquillèrent, sans pour autant qu'il ne sorte les mains de ses poches.

« _Wait_ , t'as mis le soutif qu'on a choisi ensemble la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il, aussi naturellement que s'il lui parlait des résultats de leurs élèves aux derniers examens – puis il la pointa de deux doigts déterminés. _Very good choice, listener !_ »

Nemuri se retint de pouffer de rire. Il était bien loin, le blondinet de gamin dont l'intégralité du visage expressif virait au rouge pivoine dès qu'elle défaisait ne serait-ce qu'un bouton de sa chemise dix ans plus tôt.

« Merci, chouchou, répondit-elle en croisant les bras, mais je doute que nos super goûts vestimentaires soient ce sur quoi les autres s'arrêteront tout à l'heure. Tu sais, à la réunion. »

Aussitôt, il fronça les sourcils, cette drôle de grimace trahissant de manière infaillible le fait qu'il réfléchissait – dans le genre, intensément. Et puis, tout à coup, quelque chose dut lui venir, parce que son visage s'éclaira à nouveau et qu'il remonta ses lunettes de soleil (il n'y avait que lui pour porter des lunettes de soleil même un jour d'orage, vraiment) pour la fixer de ses yeux verts.

« Ah, j'ai une idée ! _No worries_ , ma chère ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'approcha d'elle, avant de purement et simplement retirer sa veste de cuir souple pour la placer sur ses épaules.

« Mets ça, dit-il. Comme c'est un peu grand, ça devrait suffire à te couvrir le temps que ça sèche. »

… Sérieusement ?  
Ne sachant si elle devait être attendrie, amusée ou désespérée, Nemuri esquissa un sourire qui s'avéra juste sincère.

« Merci, Hizashi, dit-elle.  
– _You're welcome, girl !_ »

Après quoi, elle rabattit les pans de la veste par-dessus son chemisier, et laissa son ami passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'ils se rendent ensemble jusqu'à la salle de réunion.  
Il allait peut-être bien falloir qu'elle révise son jugement à son sujet, en fin de compte – parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir affirmer que ce gamin était vraiment devenu un homme, depuis le temps… mais elle devait avouer qu'il était en bonne voie.


	6. Melon et pastèque

Pfiou, j'ai eu de la peine à le terminer, celui-ci... Je suis pas très satisfaite de la fin, mais j'en avais marre qu'il traîne dans mes dossiers donc voilà, pour le coup j'ai pas trop fait la perfectionniste mdrr. C'est dur d'écrire des enfants ! T_T

 **ATTENTION :** C'est léger, mais ce thème contient quelques spoilers sur les scans du manga (chapitres 150 et quelques) ! En plus le personnage principal apparaît genre au chapitre 130/volume 15 donc. Voilà vous êtes prévenus, faites gaffe XDD

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Eri + Shouta + Mirio

* * *

 **Thème 0** **6 : Melon et pastèque**

Ce jour-là, en se levant, Eri apprit une chose essentielle : en été, des fois, il pouvait faire vraiment très très chaud.

Elle croyait bien qu'on le lui avait dit, une fois, mais elle n'avait jamais pu le vivre par elle-même, alors ça la prit comme par surprise. Les jours d'avant, il avait fait chaud aussi, mais ce jour-là, vers midi, ça devint soudain pire que tout : d'un seul coup, le soleil se mit à briller, briller, fort et sans aucun nuage devant pour faire de l'ombre, et en même temps la fillette se mit à sentir de l'humidité se créer dans sa nuque et ses mains devenir moites et la force la quitter un peu.

Ça lui fit presque peur, au début – jusqu'à ce que monsieur Shouta (il voulait qu'elle l'appelle seulement Shouta, mais ça lui semblait très impoli, alors dans sa tête, elle continuait à dire monsieur Shouta) s'asseye à côté d'elle sur le canapé et lui demande s'il pouvait lui attacher les cheveux. Elle le laissa faire, parce qu'il avait toujours de jolis élastiques avec des chats dessus et qu'elle aimait bien sentir ses mains contre sa tête ; elles étaient grandes, avec des doigts longs, et elles étaient toujours gentilles, la coiffant avec douceur, pas comme…  
Eri ferma brusquement les yeux. Non, elle n'avait plus envie d'y penser. Maintenant, elle avait envie de rester ici, avec monsieur Shouta et tous les grands qui s'occupaient d'elle de temps en temps, même si monsieur Shouta disait qu'elle devait faire attention à ne pas trop les embêter. (Un peu, elle avait le droit.)

« Eri ! Regarde ce que je t'ai ramené ! »

Surprise, la petite fille redressa la tête. C'était la voix de monsieur Lemillion !  
Et effectivement, c'était bien lui qui venait d'arriver, avec deux gros sacs du magasin dans les mains. Il avait l'air très content et ça lui fit plaisir : elle aimait vraiment beaucoup son sourire. Rapidement, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé, et il sortit du premier sac une grosse boule ronde et verte, toute rugueuse. Il la lui tendit, mais quand elle voulut la prendre dans ses mains, Eri se rendit compte que c'était lourd.

« C'est du melon, expliqua alors monsieur Lemillion. Tu en as déjà mangé ? »

Elle leva sur lui deux grands yeux ronds un peu perdus. Il éclata de rire.

« Ça ne fait rien, ma grande ! Tu vas goûter ! Et ça aussi… »

Tout en parlant, il sortit du deuxième sac une boule encore plus grosse, encore plus ronde et encore plus verte, foncé cette fois-ci, qui en revanche était plutôt lisse.

« C'est encore plus lourd que l'autre, fit-il, même s'il la tenait sans aucune peine dans une seule main. C'est de la pastèque. Et en été, quand il fait chaud comme ça, c'est super rafraîchissant !  
– Va couper tes fruits, plutôt que de jouer avec », intervint alors la voix traînante de monsieur Shouta. Il était toujours occupé à attacher les cheveux d'Eri, maintenant qu'il avait fini de lui faire des petites tresses sur le côté.  
« Oui, monsieur ! Je m'en charge tout de suite ! »

Il partit un moment dans la cuisine, le temps que monsieur Shouta finisse d'attacher ses cheveux tout comme il faut ; et puis il revint, non plus avec les deux boules de tout à l'heure mais avec deux grands plats, remplis de petites tranches oranges et rouges.

« C'est… c'est comme ça à l'intérieur ? » demanda Eri, curieuse.

Monsieur Lemillion hocha la tête, et lui tendit une tranche orange.

« Ça, c'est le melon ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est sucré. Tu veux goûter ? »

La petite fille hésita un instant – mais si monsieur Lemillion disait que c'était bon… Quand elle tourna la tête vers monsieur Shouta, en plus, celui-ci lui fit un « oui » du regard ; alors elle se retourna vers la tranche orange, la regarda encore un instant, et puis la prit dans ses mains avant de la soulever à hauteur de ses yeux pour l'observer dans tous les sens. Monsieur Lemillion avait parlé de manger et de goûter, donc c'était sûrement comestible, mais…

« C'est la partie orange qui se mange ! ajouta-t-il avec un nouvel éclat de rire. Tu verras, c'est super bon ! »

Une dernière fois, Eri regarda la tranche de melon, puis monsieur Lemillion, puis la tranche de melon – et elle mordit en plein milieu.  
C'était… juteux. Et sucré. Ça lui coulait sur les doigts, mais c'était bon – et monsieur Lemillion dut se rendre compte des deux choses, parce qu'il se dépêcha de mettre une serviette en papier sur ses genoux et de lui reprendre la tranche.

« Ah, mince ! s'exclama-t-il. Attends, j'aurais dû couper ça en petits morceaux, ahah… Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi mûr !  
– … Heureusement que ces vêtements ne sont pas dommages », commenta monsieur Shouta, le ton fatigué.

Pendant qu'il parlait, monsieur Lemillion tendit à Eri une petite tranche rouge en forme de triangle, et reprit le melon pour couper la tranche orange en plus petits carrés.

« Tiens, goûte la pastèque, en attendant, proposa-t-il. C'est encore plus rafraîchissant ! »

Et effectivement : c'était frais, tellement frais que la fillette eut froid aux dents lorsqu'elle mordit dedans. Mais c'était bon, aussi bon que le melon, ou bien… différent, en tout cas ; elle ne savait pas tellement lequel des deux elle préférait. Par contre, elle savait qu'elle avait bien envie d'en manger encore un peu, que ce soit du melon ou de la pastèque – alors, quand monsieur Lemillion lui en offrit encore un peu, elle lui fit un grand « oui » de la tête, et…

« Monsieur Lemillion, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix quand elle eut avalé sa grosse bouchée.

Aussitôt, monsieur Shouta et lui tournèrent les yeux vers elle. Monsieur Lemillion lui souriait.

« Oui, Eri ?  
– Est-ce que… Est-ce que monsieur Deku aime le melon et la pastèque aussi ? »

C'était une question sérieuse, mais le sourire de monsieur Lemillion se fit plus large encore.

« Je pense que oui ! s'exclama-t-il, les deux mains sur les genoux. Et mon petit doigt me dit que ça lui ferait super plaisir si on lui en amenait ! »

Alors, le visage tout entier de la petite fille s'éclaira et elle serra fort les poings.  
C'était très chouette d'apprendre de nouvelles choses et de faire des découvertes – mais elle était sûre que ce serait encore mieux une fois qu'elle pourrait les partager non seulement avec monsieur Shouta et avec monsieur Lemillion, mais aussi avec monsieur Deku… et peut-être même avec les autres grands qu'elle admirait tellement.


	7. Des traces de pas dans le sable

Oui je sais, j'ai posté l'OS précédent y'a genre trois heures, mais c'est re-moi. Re-coucouuu. /o/ En fait j'avais vachement envie d'écrire celui-ci donc il est venu tout seul. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :3

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Mashirao/Tooru

* * *

 **Thème 07 : Des traces de pas dans le sable**

Les joues un peu rouges, Mashirao tourna la tête et se mit à scruter les rares nuages, sans pour autant vraiment y chercher de formes quelles qu'elles soient. Ils avaient beau être en camp d'été avec leur classe, il n'y avait pas à dire, le bord de mer était un endroit on ne pouvait plus romantique – surtout maintenant, alors que le soleil s'était glissé derrière l'horizon et que l'obscurité naissante avait chassé de la plage la plupart des touristes, et…

« Wouhou, il fait beaucoup plus frais que cet après-midi, c'est génial ! s'exclama Tooru à côté de lui. Alors, alors, on va se promener ? »

En temps normal, il aurait été capable d'imaginer la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, les bras tendus ou les poings serrés d'excitation, mais ce jour-là elle ne portait qu'un short et un petit top sans manches dont ses mouvements ne faisaient pas assez bouger les bretelles pour lui garantir la moindre certitude. La connaissant, cependant, il imaginait qu'elle avait dû lever les bras dans son enthousiasme, peut-être sautiller un peu sur place… Ce qu'il trouvait mignon, vraiment mignon, et il dut dissimuler sa bouche de la main pour éviter que son embarras ne se voie trop sur son visage.

« Hm, acquiesça-t-il, hochement de tête à l'appui. On, heu… On va près de l'eau ?  
– Oui, c'est parti ! »

Sans crier gare, elle s'approcha de lui d'un petit bond plein d'allégresse, et il sursauta quand il sentit ses deux bras passer autour du sien. Ses mains tièdes se poser sur sa peau nue, un peu au-dessus de son coude, que son t-shirt ne couvrait pas ; sa poitrine se presser contre lui. D'accord, c'était sa petite amie, c'était normal qu'elle fasse ce genre de choses… Mais en même temps, ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis deux semaines, et il n'était pas certain de s'être encore bien habitué à être aussi proche d'elle, heu, _physiquement parlant_ …  
En toute sincérité, Mashirao avait envie de compter chaque grain de sable sur la plage pour se distraire de la façon dont la jeune fille se serrait contre lui, mais un héros devait être fort. Et noble. Aussi il s'éclaircit la gorge, redressa la tête – et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, laissa Tooru le relâcher légèrement pour l'entraîner, un bras passé dans le sien, en direction des vagues qui s'échouaient sur le rivage.

« Ah, elle est encore super bonne ! » fit-elle, apparemment satisfaite, sans doute lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent l'eau salée.

Ils avaient retiré leurs chaussures un peu plus haut sur la plage ; Mashirao espérait que personne n'aurait la bonne idée de les leur voler, ou ils auraient à rentrer pieds nus jusqu'à l'auberge où les attendaient le reste de la classe et leur professeur.

« Oui », confirma-t-il toutefois lorsque la mer vint caresser ses orteils à lui aussi. « C'est plutôt agréable. »

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire entre l'amusé et le joyeux, simplement, et elle fit glisser sa main le long de son bras jusqu'à pouvoir entrelacer leurs doigts. Mashirao, lui, parvint à réprimer un nouveau sursaut embarrassé, et tourna la tête dans sa direction pour lui adresser un sourire bref mais sincère.

Pendant quelques instants, ils avancèrent le long de la plage, sans lâcher la main de l'autre ni échanger le moindre mot. Les vagues se brisaient contre leurs chevilles à des hauteurs et à des vitesses différentes, avec plus ou moins de remous, et malgré tout il y avait une certaine régularité dans leur mouvement perpétuel – d'abord elles remontaient contre la rive, aussi loin qu'elles le pouvaient, ralentissant peu à peu, et puis elles se retiraient en accélérant à nouveau, emportant avec elles le sable mou qui se dérobait sous leurs talons…  
Conjugué au bruit si caractéristique de leur effort aussi répété que vain, c'était un spectacle apaisant. Mashirao se sentait déjà plus calme, quand bien même la paume de sa petite amie était toujours tiède contre la sienne ; et lorsqu'il l'observait…

Il ne la voyait pas, évidemment.  
Mais il apercevait les bretelles de son top sur des épaules qu'il savait fines ; le tissu de son vêtement contre un corps qu'il imaginait souple, tendre, son short autour de hanches qu'il rêvait d'enlacer ; et s'il baissait les yeux, se retenant de songer à la forme de ses cuisses, jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête entre le sol et les vagues…  
Il voyait les traces que ses pieds laissaient dans le sable trempé, brun foncé. Les marques de ses talons et de ses orteils, qui se maintenaient un instant avant de s'évaporer ou d'être emportées par la vague d'après – qui se reformaient un peu plus loin, ensuite. Les marques qui prouvaient, surtout, que malgré son alter et malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait en dire, elle _existait_.

Invisible mais tangible. Comme en témoignait la main tiède dont les doigts étaient blottis contre les siens.

Le cœur en feu, Mashirao hésita un moment, une brève seconde, et finit par reprendre la parole.

« Heu… Tooru ?  
– Oui ? »

Elle n'était pas que son alter.  
Elle n'était pas même que ses vêtements et la silhouette qu'ils épousaient.  
Elle était sa voix, son enthousiasme, son héroïsme ; la relation qu'ils avaient construite ensemble, l'admiration et le respect mutuels ; la chaleur de sa peau et la tendresse de ses gestes.

« Je… Je t'aime. »

Et Tooru serra fort celle de ses mains à laquelle elle avait entremêlé la sienne – juste avant de le lâcher pour se jeter dans ses bras et enfouir son visage contre son torse.


	8. Parc d'attractions

Pour ce thème, un OS un peu shojo à paillettes et cliché mdrr, mais ça va bien avec ce couple je trouve. D'ailleurs c'est moi ou il n'y en a vraiment pas beaucoup sur le fandom ? Oo  
Oh sinon, FFnet a eu un bug hier quand j'ai posté l'OS précédent, il n'a pas remis ce recueil en haut de la page du fandom orz En vrai on s'en fout un peu mdrrr mais voilà, sachez qu'il existe un thème 7 sur Tooru et Mashirao du coup, j'ai updaté hier aussi u_u Hugs ! o/

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Izuku/Ochaco

* * *

 **Thème 08 : Parc d'attractions**

Les sourcils froncés de concentration, un pouce jouant avec sa lèvre inférieure, Izuku passa en revue une dernière fois le programme auquel il avait réfléchi jusque dans les moindres détails et s'efforça de le juger d'un œil aussi critique que possible. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, après tout. Ce serait sa seule chance. S'il faisait l'abruti maintenant-  
L'embarras le prit d'un seul coup et il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête avec énergie, ses deux paumes frottant nerveusement son visage. Non, non, tout allait bien se passer ! D'accord, il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie, et d'accord, il n'était pas sûr qu'il réussirait à nouveau à se regarder dans un miroir s'il faisait tout capoter, mais…

C'était son premier rendez-vous. Son tout premier rendez-vous amoureux. _Avec une fille_.  
Non ! tâcha-t-il vainement de se raisonner. C'était Ochaco. Enfin, non, Ochaco était une fille, c'était clair, mais… c'était _juste_ Ochaco. En- Enfin, il ne voulait pas dire par là qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur des autres filles ou quoi que ce soit ! C'était même plutôt l'inverse, à vrai dire : elle était mignonne, drôle, courageuse, et c'était la seule qui avait fait s'emballer son cœur au premier regard, mais…  
C'était sa meilleure amie. Voilà ce qu'il voulait dire. Sa meilleure amie, sur laquelle il avait toujours pu compter, qui le comprenait mieux que quiconque, et dont il était également tombé amoureux – ou peut-être qu'il l'avait toujours aimée.

Peut-être, oui, qu'il l'avait toujours aimée, car quand il l'aperçut au loin, de leur lieu de rendez-vous où il était arrivé avec une demi-heure d'avance, il sentit son cœur faire un petit bond dans sa poitrine et serra les poings sur les bretelles de son sac à dos, les joues rouges mais les yeux refusant avec véhémence de se détacher d'elle. Elle était ravissante, dans son short taille haute qui mettait en valeur la courbe de ses hanches, et ce t-shirt un peu large d'un rose qui mettait de bonne humeur…

« Salut, Deku ! lui lança-t-elle sitôt qu'elle le vit, avec un grand signe de la main enthousiaste.  
– Heu… S-Salut, Ochaco… »

De plus en plus embarrassé au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, il passa une main dans sa nuque et tâcha de se calmer. C'était Ochaco, se répéta-t-il. _Juste_ Ochaco.

« Alors, on y va ? »

… Ouah, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son sourire…  
D'un seul coup, il se reprit et cligna des yeux, secoua rapidement la tête.

« Oui ! L'entrée est par là ! »

Si l'énergie de la gêne avait un peu trop paru dans sa voix, la jeune fille ne le lui fit pas remarquer et se contenta de lui emboîter le pas en direction de l'entrée du parc d'attractions. Pendant qu'ils avançaient, puis faisaient la queue au guichet, Izuku vérifia à nouveau mentalement que tout était prêt – l'argent pour l'inviter, comme prévu, c'était bon… De quoi lui offrir quelque chose à boire ou à manger un peu plus tard, il avait aussi… La liste des différentes attractions et des heures à privilégier pour éviter la queue était dans son sac à dos…

« Ça fait super longtemps que je suis plus allée dans un parc d'attractions, lui raconta Ochaco. J'ai vraiment hâte ! Par quoi est-ce qu'on va commencer, tu as une idée ?  
– Ah, eh bien… Il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de monde au grand huit, à cette heure-ci…  
– Bon, eh bien, allons-y ! »

Avec énergie, elle pénétra dans l'enceinte du parc, l'adolescent à sa suite, et ils n'eurent qu'à s'arrêter quelques instants devant l'un des immenses panneaux d'informations dotés de cartes pour localiser le fameux grand huit et en prendre la direction. Comme Izuku l'avait prévu – il soupira de soulagement –, la file qui se pressait devant l'attraction n'était pas la plus longue ; aussi ils purent rapidement s'installer à bord d'un wagon…  
Et se lancer dans une descente dont tous deux ressortirent sonnés, un peu désorientés, mais hilares.

« Mon dieu, Deku, ta tête ! » pouffa Ochaco, morte de rire, sitôt qu'elle posa les yeux sur la photo qui avait été prise d'eux deux et qu'on leur proposait d'acheter à la sortie.

Évidemment, le jeune homme dissimula aussitôt son visage derrière ses deux bras entiers, rouge de honte, et se mit à bredouiller qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, qu'il était ridicule ; mais sa camarade ne tint pas compte de ses bafouillages, et il ne comprit qu'elle s'était offert un exemplaire de la scandaleuse photo que lorsqu'il la vit la glisser dans son petit sac à dos.

« Je ne la montrerai à personne, promis, lui souffla-t-elle, les joues encore roses d'avoir tellement ri. Mais… il me fallait bien un souvenir de notre toute première attraction ensemble. »

… Et il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer bêtement lorsqu'elle lui souriait comme ça.  
Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, cela dit. Pas alors qu'elle avait l'air de s'être tant amusée. Et pas alors qu'il avait beaucoup ri, lui aussi. Sans oublier le fait que- C'était un détail, peut-être, ou juste une impression, et jamais il ne la formulerait à voix haute, mais…

Il lui semblait un peu que ça l'avait rapproché d'elle, quelque part. De partager quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas, lui-même se sentait un peu plus à l'aise, un peu moins stressé à l'idée qu'il était en train de vivre son _premier rendez-vous amoureux avec une fille_ (quand bien même le simple fait d'y penser le faisait encore rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et fixer ses pieds quelques secondes – _il sortait avec une fille, il avait une petite amie,_ _ **Ochaco**_ _était sa petite amie_ ) ; quant à Ochaco, il n'était sûr de rien… mais son épaule effleura la sienne, brièvement, tandis qu'ils attendaient de pouvoir prendre place sur les chaises volantes. Elle passa le bras dans le sien, à un moment, peut-être, tandis qu'ils essayaient de ne pas mourir de peur dans le train fantôme. Et puis elle l'attrapa par le poignet pour le tirer jusqu'à la file d'attente de la grande roue, et-

Lorsqu'il sentit leurs doigts s'entremêler, Izuku écarquilla les yeux, les joues en feu, et jeta à son amie un regard aussi embarrassé que plein d'espoir. Au lieu de lui sourire avec malice et amitié, cependant, Ochaco lui répondit d'un coup d'œil timide – et serra un peu plus fort ses doigts contre les siens.  
Ainsi, l'adolescent ne vit pas passer les longues minutes d'attente qu'ils eurent à subir avant de pouvoir s'installer dans l'une des cabines. Elles lui parurent même trop courtes, à vrai dire, infiniment trop courtes, sitôt qu'il réalisa qu'embarquer à bord de l'attraction revenait à devoir se lâcher, s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre ; quand bien même Ochaco était si belle, et qu'il était tellement heureux de pouvoir la regarder, c'était…

« … Deku ? » l'appela-t-elle soudain, la voix un peu basse, le ton un peu hésitant ou presque.

Immédiatement, Izuku sursauta et s'assit bien droit sur son siège, les poings sur ses genoux. Quel idiot il faisait ! Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, et il n'avait pas même réalisé que leur cabine arrivait déjà au sommet du manège.

« O-Oui ! s'exclama-t-il.  
– Tu sais… » Tout en parlant, pesant ses mots, elle posa une paume contre son cœur et baissa légèrement la tête. « Ça m'a… fait vraiment plaisir que tu m'invites ici aujourd'hui… Alors si tu veux, heu… »

Il était pendu à ses lèvres, mais brusquement, elle se tut pour dissimuler son visage derrière ses deux mains et secouer la tête avec énergie.

« Aaah, c'est tellement embarrassant ! s'exclama-t-elle. M-Mais on est là, dans la grande roue, et- et on sort ensemble… Alors si, heu… Tu aimerais faire… ce qu'on fait… dans ce genre de cas… »

En face d'elle, Izuku cligna des yeux.  
Puis cligna des yeux à nouveau.  
Puis sentit chaque parcelle de son visage s'embraser d'un seul coup, à un point tel qu'il en eut presque l'impression d'avoir soudain acquis un alter de feu.  
Elle voulait que… Enfin, elle lui proposait de… l'emb _\- l'embrasser_?! C'était… C'était bien ce dont elle parlait, hein ? Et lui, il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, enfin, pas sérieusement, mais… Bon sang… Si- Si Ochaco en avait envie, il… ne pouvait pas vraiment la décevoir… sans oublier qu'il en mourait d'envie lui aussi…

Sans réfléchir, son corps réagissant presque par instinct, il se déplaça dans la cabine et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Heu, Ochaco… Tu- Tu es sûre ? J'en- J'en ai envie, hein ! C'est juste que… je veux pas que tu te sentes… forcée à quoi que soit… »

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta d'attraper sa main. D'entremêler leurs doigts. De redresser la tête, un peu – de diriger sur lui deux yeux d'un brun profond et timide et sincère et tendre.  
Alors Izuku évalua la possibilité encore une fois ; observa les traits si doux et féminins de son visage ; s'efforça de ne pas penser à la façon dont la proximité de son corps lui faisait perdre ses moyens ; et, enfin, se pencha sur elle au moment où leur cabine atteignait pour la troisième et dernière fois le sommet de la grande roue.


	9. Camping

Le retour du spam /bam/ C'est pas un couple que je maîtrise super bien, donc j'espère que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie... XDD Fafa, si tu passes par là, sache que j'ai pensé à toi en écrivant ! /o/ (et que j'espère ne pas avoir massacré ton OTP ahem ahem)

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Shouto/Katsuki

* * *

 **Thème 09 : Camping**

Pensif, Shouto fronça légèrement les sourcils et observa le résultat de son dur labeur sans trop savoir qu'en penser. Il avait bien pris soin d'installer la bâche à même le sol, comme Katsuki lui avait hurlé de le faire un peu plus tôt ; puis il était certain d'avoir correctement identifié les « perches » dont son petit ami lui avait parlé, et de les avoir assemblées comme il le fallait, mais…  
Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, leur tente avait tout de même pris une forme étrange. Mal équilibrée, elle penchait bizarrement sur le côté, et on aurait dit que le moindre coup de vent suffirait à la faire chuter. Et pourtant, assis en tailleur sur l'herbe de la zone de montagne où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit, le jeune homme n'avait pas la _moindre_ idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire faux.

En désespoir de cause, il finit par laisser échapper un bref soupir et se résoudre à l'inévitable.

« … Katsuki. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre – quand bien même il rechignait à lui apporter la moindre aide, arguant que _si tu crois que j'vais m'occuper de tout pendant que tu te tournes les pouces, j'vais t'exploser, Double Face !_ , l'autre garçon n'était pas bien loin. Et il avait beau être occupé à mettre en place le réchaud qu'ils utiliseraient pour préparer leur repas de ce soir, il fit l'effort de se tourner vers son compagnon-  
… Ce qui, tout compte fait, était peut-être plus un mal qu'un bien. Car il n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à la pauvre tente malformée pour froncer un sourcil et grogner avec l'agacement dont il avait le secret.

« J'y crois pas, mais quelle tarte ! s'exclama-t-il, le ton à jamais délicat et mélodieux – et pourtant Shouto y trouvait quelque chose d'agréable, allez savoir pourquoi. Tu t'es gouré de rabat, pauvre tache ! C'est pas compliqué, pourtant ! »

Sans laisser le temps à son petit ami de lui répondre ou d'essayer de se défendre (même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à défendre, le jeune homme s'en rendait bien compte), il s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées et le poussa du bout du pied pour qu'il lui laisse la place de s'agenouiller devant la tente.

« Regarde bien, Double Face, parce que je vais pas te le montrer cent cinquante fois, dit-il, la voix toujours dure mais sans méchanceté ni réelle colère. Ça, tu le fous dans _ce_ rabat. Et ce bout-là, il va _là-bas_ , pas ici, pigé ?! »

Malheureusement, Shouto n'avait pas _pigé_.  
Non, plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il s'était laissé prendre à observer la façon dont les mains de Katsuki, pourtant souvent responsables des pires explosions, avaient attrapé la perche avec une dextérité qu'on ne leur soupçonnait pas ; avant de la glisser dans le bon rabat, presque lentement, presque en douceur ; et l'application dans ses gestes, qu'il maîtrisait si bien qu'il pouvait les commenter tandis qu'il les effectuait sans réfléchir-

Shouto ne sentit pas venir le coup de coude qui lui laisserait certainement un hématome à l'épaule. Mais quand il tourna la tête, l'air un peu perdu, il eut le privilège de voir Katsuki fuir son regard, les traits pleins de colère mais les joues un peu rouges, et cette vision valait bien tous les hématomes du monde.

« Putain, tu sers vraiment à rien, grogna le blond entre ses dents, toujours sans le regarder. Dégage, je vais finir tout seul. »

Le jeune homme hésita un instant – mais il connaissait son petit ami et sa fierté, aussi il se contenta de hocher la tête et de se relever pour s'éloigner sans demander son reste. Ensuite, pendant les minutes qui suivirent, il fit mine de sortir les ingrédients et quelques ustensiles qui seraient nécessaires à leur dîner (quand bien même ce serait Katsuki qui cuisinerait, sans doute ; pas que Shouto n'ait jamais essayé de lui préparer de bons petits plats, mais ses tentatives s'avéraient rarement concluantes), sans pour autant lâcher son compagnon du coin de l'œil. Ainsi, il le vit terminer le montage de leur tente en un temps record, puis l'attacher au sol de sorte à ce qu'elle ne s'envole pas – et quelques instants plus tard, le blond était de retour à ses côtés, effectivement pour commencer à faire chauffer leurs pâtes et à préparer la sauce qui les accompagnerait.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ils eurent donc à la fois une tente où passer la nuit et de quoi se remplir l'estomac avant d'aller dormir – et Shouto avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mis la main à la pâte le quart de ce que l'avait fait son compagnon.  
Un peu coupable, il prit au moins l'initiative de les servir dans leurs assiettes en carton et de tendre la première à Katsuki.

« … Tu as l'habitude de faire du camping, commenta-t-il, un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils terminaient leur repas autour d'une tasse de thé bouillant et que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon.  
– Hein ? répondit l'autre garçon en tournant la tête dans sa direction. Non, _sérieux_ , je m'en doutais pas ! Bien sûr que j'ai l'habitude, abruti. »

Il se passa quelques instants de silence, durant lesquels Shouto se contenta de souffler sur le liquide brûlant dans sa tasse isotherme, les yeux distraitement rivés sur les teintes de rose profond du soleil couchant.

« Quand j'étais môme, on allait faire de la randonnée tous les étés, avec mes vieux, finit par ajouter Katsuki – sans le regarder, lui non plus. Parfois, on prenait les tentes et on restait la nuit. »

Il avait beau savoir que son compagnon ne le verrait pas, Shouto hocha la tête. À en juger par l'ébauche de sourire qui transparaissait dans sa voix, c'étaient de bons souvenirs, et entendre l'homme qu'il aimait lui en parler ainsi lui donnait envie de sourire à son tour.

« Tu te rends comptes que mon daron flippait à cause des moustiques ? poursuivit alors le blond. Des _moustiques_ , putain ! »

Cette fois-ci, l'autre garçon ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement. Katsuki ne releva pas, cela dit ; il se tourna pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, un sourcil haussé, et puis son visage s'assombrit un peu.

« Enfin… J'imagine que t'as pas vraiment vécu ce genre de trucs, toi, fit-il l'hypothèse. Avec ton enfoiré de père. »

Il avait raison, mais Shouto ne lui répondit pas directement.

« … Ça ne fait rien, finit-il par dire. Je le fais avec toi.  
– Ouais. »

Juste comme ça, leur conversation se tarit. Ils se turent.  
Et restèrent là, immobiles, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur le ciel ou les nuages ou les étoiles qui commencèrent à apparaître, parsemant l'étendue bleue de plus en plus sombre, jusqu'à ce que la lune presque pleine suffise à les éclairer et que Shouto tourne la tête. Pose un regard sur le visage de Katsuki, tellement calme, peu importe à quel point cela pouvait paraître improbable, tellement passionné et _magnifique_ sous les lumières du ciel – de ses iris rouges qui transperçaient presque l'obscurité de la nuit naissante à la pâleur de sa peau dépourvue de toute imperfection, en passant par ses lèvres fines, un peu douces, un peu rêches, que…

« Bordel, Double Face, arrête de me mater comme ça ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! »

… oups.  
Ça aurait été embarrassant, sans doute, si les rougeurs – discrètes, mais il _savait_ qu'elles étaient là – que le jeune homme ne tarda pas à repérer aux joues de son compagnon n'avaient pas fait battre son cœur un plus vite, un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« Si… » Katsuki marqua une brève pause, un instant d'hésitation. « Si tu veux quelque chose, demande-le. Espèce d'abruti. »

Est-ce que c'était une invitation ?  
Shouto l'observa un instant encore. Son regard fuyant. Ses poings serrés. Son air agacé, mais il savait qu'il en avait envie ; et il décida que c'en était bien une.  
Alors, sans plus attendre, il se pencha sur son compagnon, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer la pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes, et laissa Katsuki poser une main sur sa joue pour l'embrasser avec une lenteur, une douceur, une _tendresse_ dont il ne faisait preuve que dans ces moments-là.

« Tu sais, souffla Shouto lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et que ses yeux hétérochromes plongèrent dans ceux de l'homme qu'il aimait, leurs visages encore si proches l'un de l'autre. Je pense que… c'était une bonne idée. D'aller faire du camping.  
– Évidemment que c'était une bonne idée, crétin, répondit le blond du tac-au-tac. C'est moi qui l'ai eue. »

Puis il se laissa tomber en arrière, le dos à même l'herbe que la soirée commençait à rendre fraîche, et son petit ami se laissa entraîner avec lui sans même songer à lui résister.


	10. Sur le goudron brûlant

Coucou, c'est re-moi ! Voici le dixième thème, ce qui signifie que j'en ai fait... presque un tiers... je sais pas si j'arriverai à tous les écrire mdrrr. Cette fois-ci, le bonus consistait à inclure une histoire d'amitié, donc voici un texte de réflexion avec aheeeem... les débuts d'une amitié j'imagine ? XDD  
Sinon, c'est la deuxième fois que j'écris Endeavor, et la première fois que je publie le résultat... J'en suis pas à 100% satisfaite, mais c'est un personnage sur lequel j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire, donc je le reprendrai sûrement dans d'autres fics plus tard.

 **ATTENTION :** Je place cet OS aux alentours des chapitres assez récents du manga, donc même s'il n'y a rien d'explicite, risque de très légers spoilers (notamment sur la psychologie des personnages) !

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Enji (Endeavor) + Toshinori

* * *

 **Thème 10 : Sur le goudron brûlant**

Quoi qu'on en dise, Enji n'aimait pas l'été.  
D'accord, son alter l'immunisait en grande partie contre les gosses chaleurs, c'était vrai – habitué à la fournaise de ses flammes autour de lui, en guise d'attaque comme de défense, il n'était pas du genre à plier ou à se plaindre face à une pauvre petite trentaine de degrés Celsius. La canicule ? Foutaises. Sa peau ne chauffait pas plus qu'à son habitude. Il ne transpirait même pas.  
Lorsqu'il était en civil, du moins. Bien qu'il déteste l'idée même de l'admettre, en costume, c'était autre chose ; car ces trente ou quarante ridicules degrés étaient trente ou quarante degrés _de plus_ , sitôt qu'il se servait de son alter, et additionnés à la température de ses flammes ils pouvaient vite rendre la chaleur _suffocante_. Peu importe à quel point son uniforme était étudié pour l'aider à réguler sa température corporelle, en été, il était obligé de diminuer l'intensité de ses flammes, de moins se servir de son alter, ou à des intervalles plus espacés, et c'était-

Un point faible.  
Son _unique_ point faible.  
Celui qui l'obsédait depuis toujours, depuis le début de son apprentissage, celui pour lequel il avait-

Le temps d'une seconde, il s'arrêta et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Il avait vu Shouto sourire, récemment ; et il avait fallu qu'il y assiste en personne pour qu'il réalise que jamais, _jamais_ son fils n'avait souri en sa présence. Sa plus grande fierté. Son propre _fils_.

« Aaah ! À l'aide ! »

Sitôt que le cri déchira l'atmosphère pesante, Enji fut à nouveau concentré sur la situation présente. Il n'eut pas même besoin d'y réfléchir, à vrai dire, que ses jambes l'emmenaient déjà en direction de la source du problème, ses lourdes bottes claquant contre l'asphalte des rues de la ville ; cela venait d'un magasin, un supermarché, d'où un jeune homme doté d'une force surhumaine tentait de s'échapper avec le contenu de la caisse, et…

« N'essaie même pas de t'enfuir ! » lui cria le héros, ses flammes infernales couvrant d'ores et déjà l'intégralité de ses bras.

Et peu importe que le goudron brûle sous ses pieds et l'étouffe tout autour de lui.  
C'était un criminel ; il fallait qu'il intervienne ; il fallait qu'il l'arrête. Car il était le plus grand de tous les héros. S'il voulait se montrer à la hauteur du titre dont il avait injustement hérité, non, s'il voulait l'emporter de façon si écrasante que la population en oublierait cet idiot d'All Might, il devait…

Se servir de son alter, à pleine puissance.  
Continuer de cacher sa faiblesse, de l'affronter seul-  
Ne pas laisser cette goutte de sueur, qui avait perlé au coin de sa tempe, couler le long de son visage.

Il sortir vainqueur de l'affrontement et ne tarda pas à confier le voleur à la police, évidemment. Mais il se retint d'essuyer son front, préférant le dissimuler derrière les flammes qui couvraient son visage presque en permanence. Le temps que les officiers le remercient, que les passants finissent de l'observer, que les éventuels journalistes décident qu'ils avaient assez d'informations pour leur flash info de l'après-midi, dans l'atmosphère estivale et suffocante d'un été entre les gratte-ciels.

« Oh, Endeavor ! Bonjour ! »

 _Cette voix_.  
Se sentant d'ores et déjà froncer les sourcils, Enji pivota sur ses talons, espérant s'être trompé – mais il ne se trompait ja-… que rarement.  
Et en l'occurrence, c'était bien _All Might_ qui se tenait là, quittant la supérette avec un sac de courses dans la main, toujours aussi pathétique sous cette apparence faible et maladive.

« C'était un très beau combat ! poursuivit-il, son sourire une ridicule caricature de celui que les citoyens adulaient tant autrefois. Je n'ai pas pu assister à tout, mais… Avec toi, cette ville est en sécurité ! »

Joignant un geste à sa parole, il leva puis fléchit un bras, comme pour montrer des muscles qu'il ne possédait plus. _Pathétique_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda finalement Enji, les bras croisés.  
– Eh bien, si tu n'es pas trop occupé… » Ce sourire l'insupportait. Cet air mal assuré, timide, l'insupportait. « Je me dis que nous pourrions enfin aller prendre ce café dont je te parle depuis si longtemps. »

Enji dut faire un effort pour empêcher ses flammes de redoubler d'intensité d'elles-mêmes, jusqu'à ce qu'All Might ajoute :

« Dans un établissement climatisé. Je… Ça m'ennuie de le reconnaître, mais je ne supporte plus la chaleur aussi bien qu'avant. »

Et le numéro 1 des super-héros faillit exploser de colère-  
Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de mauvaise intention dans les mots de son prédécesseur, comme toujours. Et il n'y avait pas de malice dans son regard. Pas de moquerie dans son attitude. _Comme toujours_.

Alors qu'il allait lui suggérer d'aller se faire voir, cependant, Enji cligna des yeux et vit passer, comme dans un rêve, l'image de Shouto, non, du _sourire_ de Shouto ; de ce sourire qu'il avait dû apprendre là-bas, à Yuei, en compagnie de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui ; et la douleur qui lui transperça les entrailles n'était due ni à la chaleur ni à l'attaque d'un quelconque vilain, mais bien à… quelque chose qu'il n'était pas encore sûr de bien savoir identifier.

Une dernière fois, il releva les yeux sur l'ex-numéro 1 et fronça les sourcils.  
Une chose était certaine, cependant : si quoi que ce soit représentait une faiblesse, quelle qu'elle soit, alors il devait l'affronter et la réduire en poussière par lui-même. Pour rester, non, devenir le meilleur – le plus grand que la Terre ait jamais porté.

« … J'espère que tu as un endroit précis en tête. »


	11. À l'autre bout du monde

J'ai eu de la peine avec cet OS, allez savoir pourquoi... xwx Je le trouve un peu cliché et pas génial, mais bon. J'adore ce couple et j'avais vraiment envie de faire un truc sur eux, donc voilà, au moins c'est fait XDD

 **ATTENTION :** L'un des persos principaux de cet OS n'apparaît que dans le tome 16 du manga, donc il y a des spoilers !

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Taishirou (Fatgum) / Eijirou [Petite précision, cette fic se situe dans un futur où Eijirou a plus d'une vingtaine d'années hein XD]

* * *

 **Thème 11 : À l'autre bout du monde**

« Je sais, Tai. T'inquiète. On se voit lundi… Ouais, moi aussi. »

Un air un peu maussade sur le visage, Eijirou raccrocha le téléphone fixe et replaça le combiné sur sa base, sur la table de chevet, où un bref _bip_ lui signala que l'appareil s'était bien mis en charge. Ils avaient discuté… dix, quinze minutes, peut-être ? Le temps pour Taishirou de lui confirmer que tout se passait bien, là-bas, aux États-Unis, et qu'il prendrait bien l'avion le lendemain pour lui revenir au bout du week-end. Même si c'était loin…

Retenant un soupir, le jeune homme se laissa tomber en arrière, jusqu'à ce que le matelas confortable de leur grand lit réceptionne son dos en douceur. Puis il passa les deux paumes sur son visage et administra quelques claques à ses propres joues. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait, bon sang ? Taishirou n'était parti que dix jours, le temps de participer à un concours de nourriture et de donner quelques interviews, et même s'il se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde alors qu'Eijirou avait justement deux jours de congé et aurait tant aimé pouvoir-  
Il ferma les yeux et inspira à fond, les mains jointes. Vouloir faire passer ses petits caprices personnels avant le bien-être et la réussite professionnelle de la personne qu'il aimait, c'était pas viril. Pas viril du tout. Il traînerait son petit ami au cinéma ou au restaurant une autre fois, ils auraient d'autres occasions. En attendant, il pouvait, heu, continuer à faire ce qu'il faisait d'habitude, lorsqu'il était tout seul, c'est-à-dire…

Il ferma les yeux, tâchant de se concentrer autant que possible, mais rien ne lui vint. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, d'habitude, lorsque son partenaire n'était pas là ? Ensemble, ils trouvaient toujours un truc pour s'occuper, que ce soit un film à regarder blottis l'un contre l'autre, un compte-rendu d'intervention à relire pour l'autre, ou encore un bon petit plat que Taishirou préparait pendant que son petit ami lui passait les ingrédients et le regardait faire – mais autrement…  
Il était trop tard pour que le jeune homme rende visite à un pote. Enfin, il était presque sûr que Katsuki lui ouvrirait la porte, même s'il débarquait à minuit passé, mais il n'avait pas super envie de lui imposer son humeur morose – ça non plus, c'était pas viril. Et Denki était soit de sortie avec sa copine, soit plongé dans un de ses jeux de baston avec le son à fond dans le casque sur ses oreilles. Alors bien sûr, Eijirou aurait pu décider de jouer aussi, Tai et lui avaient bien investi dans une console il y avait quelques mois de cela, mais… Il n'en avait pas envie, pour être honnête.

Non, vraiment, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : sentir les bras puissants de l'homme qu'il aimait passer autour de sa taille, et peut-être échanger quelques longs baisers avec lui avant de s'endormir contre son torse.  
C'est ce à quoi il songea tandis qu'il se forçait, virilité oblige, à se lever et à se préparer un repas sommaire ; puis c'est ce qu'il se répéta tandis qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le moindre intérêt, seul, au concours de cuisine amateur dont son compagnon et lui n'avaient pourtant jamais manqué un épisode depuis le début de la diffusion ; et enfin c'est ce qu'il se dit, encore et encore, tandis qu'il faisait la vaisselle et se brossait les dents et retirait ses vêtements de la journée et se préparait à aller se coucher.

Juste avant de se glisser entre ses draps, il osa un regard en direction de l'armoire où ils rangeaient tous leurs vêtements. Il hésita, un instant, puis un instant encore – et finalement il baissa les bras et se décida à y piocher l'un des immenses t-shirts de Taishirou, et peu importe si c'était tout sauf viril. Il l'enfila, esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il se sentit flotter dedans, et se laissa tomber dans leur lit où il tâcha de s'endormir au plus vite, espérant que la fin du week-end ne tarderait pas.

… Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende s'ouvrir la porte de leur chambre, doucement, comme poussée par un courant d'air, et qu'il ait à peine le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait, encore à moitié endormi, avant qu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ne fasse exploser d'affection son cœur dans sa poitrine.

« Bah alors, Ei ? Tu dors déjà ? Moi qui pensais t'faire une surprise… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le réveiller ; et l'instant d'après, il était dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie, définitivement fou de bonheur à l'idée que celui-ci ait choisi de revenir de l'autre bout du monde un peu plus tôt rien que pour lui.


	12. Coucher de soleil

Lentement mais sûrement, j'avance dans ces thèmes... Bon je suis pas sûre du tout que j'arriverai à tous les faire, mais XDD Pour celui-ci, c'est un ship que j'aime beaucoup, donc je suis contente d'avoir réussi à le faire ! Même si je suis moyennement satisfaite du résultat... J'essaierai de faire mieux pour les suivants, si je trouve le temps x_x

 **ATTENTION :** L'un des persos principaux de cet OS n'apparaît vraiment que dans le volume 18 du manga, donc il y a des spoilers !

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Katsuki / Camie (qui est orthographiée Kemi en VF je crois ? XD)

* * *

 **Thème 12 : Coucher de soleil**

« Et alors là, il me dit, _mais t'es complètement ouf, toi_! Lol, quoi ! »

Immédiatement, et sans penser un instant à ne serait-ce qu'essayer de s'en empêcher, Katsuki balança la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire bruyant. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi, parce que c'était même pas drôle, en fait, ces conneries, mais c'était cette fille- _Camie_ , la nana de Shiketsu. Avec sa façon de parler, sa _tronche_ , son air pas perturbé le moins du monde, il y avait juste un _truc_ qui ne manquait jamais de le faire crever de rire, et honnêtement, il se marrait trop pour en avoir quoi que ce soit à foutre de savoir ce dont il s'agissait précisément.

« C'est lui le débile, se contenta-t-il donc de conclure sitôt qu'il fut calmé.  
– Grave. »

Puis, comme en guise de ponctuation, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

« Hé, ça te dit qu'on décale ? C'est genre, bientôt huit heures. J'ai grave la dalle. »

À ces mots, cela dit, Katsuki ne put se retenir d'écarquiller un peu les yeux. Pas qu'il n'ait pas envie d'aller bouffer avec Camie, loin de là, même si elle pouvait aller se gratter pour qu'il le dise à voix haute, mais… Déjà huit heures ? Bordel, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Et en même temps, ils avaient pratiquement rien fait : ils s'étaient retrouvés en début d'après-midi pour aller voir ce film à la con qui les avait bien faits marrer tous les deux, après quoi Camie avait proposé qu'ils passent au kiosque jeter un œil aux magazines, et puis ils s'étaient installés dans le parc un moment pour discuter… Alors ouais, d'accord, cette nana avait toujours une blinde de choses à dire et le fait qu'ils aient les mêmes centres d'intérêt, qu'ils semblent toujours aimer les _mêmes_ trucs n'aidait pas – mais quand même, bon sang ! Huit heures !  
À ce train-là, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et la vieille peau allait l'engueuler sitôt qu'il rentrerait.

… Après courte réflexion, il décida donc que la vieille peau pouvait aller se faire foutre – et il accompagna Camie presque sans broncher jusque dans le premier fast-food qu'ils repérèrent, où elle commanda le même putain de burger que lui, évidemment, et où ils passèrent encore facile une putain d'heure entière à se foutre de la gueule des autres clients en se racontant des trucs divers et variés.

Et il n'en fallut pas plus, effectivement, pour que la nuit soit bel et bien en train de tomber au moment où, ayant enfin rangé leurs plateaux, ils sortirent du bâtiment pour rejoindre l'arrêt du bus qui devrait les ramener chez eux.

« Ouah, mate ça, Katsuki, le soleil se couche, dit Camie, l'air pas plus impressionnée que d'habitude. Swag. »

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme daigna lever les yeux pour faire mine de s'intéresser à l'horizon. Le soleil était bas dans le ciel, et celui-ci avait tourné au bleu sombre, couvert de nuages teintés d'orange et de rose.  
Bref, c'était un spectacle auquel Katsuki avait déjà assisté des dizaines de fois, et c'était parfaitement stupide de perdre du temps à y faire attention, alors _non_ , merci, il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise le moins du monde. Et il n'avait absolument _pas_ l'impression que son visage était en train de chauffer un peu.

« C'est qu'un putain de coucher de soleil, répondit-il, sans douceur.  
– Ouais, c'est trop le feu ! C'est graave romantique. Je kiffe. »

 _R-Romantique ?  
_ Bordel de merde, c'était pas-  
Agacé, Katsuki tourna la tête. Parce que oui, c'était juste du putain d'agacement, et _rien d'autre_ , fallait vraiment être con pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. La romance, ça servait à que dalle, de toute façon. Et si cette fille croyait qu'elle avait la moindre chance de lui faire changer d'avis, avec sa foutue robe d'été vaporeuse qui lui donnait des airs de naïade ou il savait pas trop quoi-

Brusquement, il s'immobilisa et cligna des yeux. Camie, elle avait… posé la main… sur son poignet ?

« Attends, je vais faire une photo ! lui lança-t-elle, tout naturellement, en sortant de son sac à main le petit appareil numérique débile qu'elle se trimballait toujours. Tranquille, j'en ai que pour une minute. »

Et elle pivota sur ses talons, juste comme ça, comme si ça ne voulait rien dire, lui adressant encore un petit signe de la main et un rapide sourire – avant que la lumière orange n'irradie ses cheveux blonds et qu'un courant d'air ne fasse voleter le tissu de sa robe, serré autour de ses hanches, lâche au niveau de ses cuisses.  
Une seconde s'écoula.  
Puis Katsuki sentit l'agacement serrer son cœur, l'agacement faire chauffer son visage, l'agacement lui intimer de regarder ailleurs, et il s'en trouva tellement _agacé_ , oui, qu'il se demanda si ce ne serait pas une bonne idée que de proposer à Camie de passer la nuit chez lui – sans même se rendre compte un instant de la bêtise dont il faisait preuve.


	13. À la belle étoile

Aah, j'ai enfin rendu le dernier travail que j'avais à boucler cet été, donc je reprends du service ! \o/ Bon, malheureusement, il ne reste plus des masses de temps pour finir ces thèmes, donc j'ai décidé de faire l'impasse sur ceux qui ne m'inspiraient pas suffisamment... Il n'y aura donc pas de thème 13, et voici le 14 - le 15 arrivera un peu plus tard dans la journée normalement :) Au passage, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des petits commentaires, vous êtes adorables ! ;w;

 **ATTENTION :**... Oui c'est encore du spoiler XD Enfin, les personnages concernés n'apparaissent que dans les volumes 13-14 du manga, qui sont sortis en français, mais je sais pas du tout si c'est déjà adapté dans l'anime ou pas. Cela dit, pas de vrai spoil, ce texte est surtout une réflexion sur la façon dont je vois leur relation :)

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Hari Kurono (Chronostasis) / Kai Chisaki (Overhaul)

* * *

 **Thème 14 : À la belle étoile**

Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, Hari Kurono étouffe un bâillement avec autant d'application que de naturel.  
Ces temps-ci, c'est la canicule – les nuits sont chaudes et les jours, ardents. Pour certains, cela signifie qu'il vaut mieux rester cloîtré chez soi, plongé dans un sommeil difficile ou claquemuré entre quatre ventilateurs ; mais pour lui, ce n'est pas une excuse pour cesser de travailler. Ce n'est une excuse pour aucun d'entre _eux_ , d'ailleurs. Ça a beau être une réalité que nombre de leurs plus jeunes membres ont de la peine à comprendre, Hari, lui, s'y est fait dès le premier jour – et il travaillerait encore longtemps jusque dans la nuit la plus noire s'il n'y avait…

Il prend un instant, le temps d'étirer ses muscles qui commencent à s'engourdir, et puis il se lève et quitte la pièce, calmement.  
Les chiffres qui ne cessent de progresser sur l'horloge de son bureau le rappellent à la tâche qui l'attend. Une tâche que lui seul peut accomplir – et une tâche qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas accomplir.

* * *

Les étapes, il les connaît par cœur :  
Le couloir au fond du labyrinthe qui leur sert de QG. La lourde porte, contre laquelle il frappe deux coups secs, mais qu'il ouvre sans attendre de réponse ; la pièce dans laquelle il pénètre.  
À l'autre bout du spacieux bureau, la porte-fenêtre est ouverte, et une brise légère secoue les rideaux légers. Dehors, à l'extérieur, sa silhouette sombre se découpant sur le bleu de la nuit, _il_ est là.

Hari le fixe un instant du regard, puis s'affaire dans le bureau, prépare ce dont il a besoin, le temps de longues longues secondes qui lui semblent s'éterniser – avant, d'enfin, pouvoir s'approcher. Enjamber le seuil et sortir et parcourir le balcon du regard.

« Overhaul », dit-il simplement.

Installé à la table qui se trouve là, toute son attention rivée sur les documents qu'il a sous les yeux et uniquement ces documents, son chef fronce un sourcil – ne lui adresse pas même un regard – avant de lui répondre.

« Quoi ? »

Ah. Il a l'air agacé.  
Honnêtement, Hari aurait été étonné du contraire ; Overhaul déteste qu'on le dérange en plein travail, après tout. Même si, cette fois-ci, comme toutes les autres nuits, c'est nécessaire.  
Sans ajouter un mot, le subordonné dépose sur la table la tasse de tisane fumante qu'il vient de faire infuser, et tire à lui une chaise qui lui permet de prendre place non loin de son patron. Il n'a pas l'intention de lui parler, de prendre le risque de le déconcentrer ; d'ailleurs, lui-même a encore du travail qui l'attend, du travail que l'homme devant lui lui a confié et qu'il compte sur lui pour accomplir ; seulement…

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvent là. Seuls, après deux heures du matin, enveloppés par la nuit noire et avec les étoiles pour seules témoins.  
 _C'est la canicule_ , se rappelle Hari. Et Overhaul déteste la chaleur. Déteste la façon dont la transpiration tache les vêtements et la peau, déteste la moiteur de ses mains sous les gants blancs qui le protègent d'ordinaire si bien. Et malgré tout il n'en laisse rien paraître, du moins, rien que l'œil non-avisé ne peut saisir – car le tracé de ses sourcils lorsqu'ils s'arquent et se froncent à demi, la courbe de ses lèvres fines lorsque ses dents s'effleurent, la légère tension dans ses bras jusqu'au bout de ses doigts longs qui se serrent en poing, tous ces détails infimes et pourtant, infiniment importants, échappent aux autres.  
Hari, lui, les remarque. Les cherche du regard, en journée, lorsque son esprit s'éloigne de la tâche qui l'occupe et s'en va, naturellement, se perdre dans les traits idéaux du visage de son supérieur. S'en délecte, même, la nuit, sitôt qu'il sait qu'il est le seul à les voir – comme si cet aspect d'Overhaul n'appartenait qu'à lui et à lui seul.

Ce soir encore, Overhaul est magnifique.

Son subordonné ne comprendra jamais, décidément, comment la perfection peut transparaître dans chaque parcelle de sa peau en même temps que ses mains renferment le pouvoir de toute la destruction et de toute la construction – mais dans le fond, il ne ressent pas le besoin de comprendre. Non. Il se satisfait de l'observer, de là où il se trouve, car il connaît sa place ; de se vouer corps et âme à lui obéir tout en sachant pertinemment que jamais il ne pourra, juste, le _toucher_ ; d'avoir envie, cependant, de le laisser établir sa dominance sur toutes ses pensées et tout ce qu'il voit les yeux fermés-

Au front d'Overhaul, à l'endroit où ses cheveux courts couvrent encore sa peau, une goutte de sueur a perlé. Cela doit l'agacer, forcément ; à moins qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, trop pris par les documents dans lesquels il n'a jamais cessé d'être plongé. Hari aimerait tendre la main et l'essuyer et passer ses doigts dans les mèches sombres.  
Au lieu de cela, il se force à fermer les yeux, à retenir un soupir.

« Kai », appelle-t-il, à mi-voix.

La réaction est immédiate : Overhaul se tend, les doigts d'une main arqués comme s'il s'apprêtait à se servir de son alter, quand bien même il sait que Hari sait que ses gants l'en empêchent, et il lui jette un regard cruel sans même tourner la tête – mais il ne répond pas. Il attend.

« Tu es fatigué, continue alors le subordonné, sans changer de ton. Repose-toi. »

Il le sait. Il le sent. Et Overhaul – _Kai –_ sait qu'il le sait et qu'il le sent.  
Tête de mule, le caractère attachant dans sa grâce et sa prestance et la menace qu'il représente, il se borne toutefois au silence. Une seconde, ou deux, ou dix. Le temps que l'idée s'imprègne dans son esprit, sans doute, qu'il pèse le pour et le contre ; et puis, soudain, sans crier gare, la tension dans son corps se relâche et Hari devine qu'il a gagné.

Lentement, Overhaul se redresse sur sa chaise et se penche en arrière. Ferme les yeux. Sublime et serein sous le bleu sombre de la nuit.

« Réveille-moi dans deux heures », ordonne-t-il, simplement – et il n'a pas besoin de regarder Hari pour savoir que celui-ci a hoché la tête, car il va lui obéir. Évidemment.


	14. En maillot de bain

Hm, étonnamment, ce thème ne m'inspirait pas tant que ça, donc j'ai failli le laisser tomber... Mais la contrainte était d'écrire sur un couple que j'aimerais voir plus souvent, donc bon. Voilà du Toshinko, sans doute pas le meilleur que j'aie écrit, mais au moins ça en fait un peu plus sur le fandom ! XD Si jamais, ça se passe dans un futur où ils sont amis, même relativement proches, juste pas (encore :P) en couple :)

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Toshinori/Inko

* * *

 **Thème 15 : En maillot de bain**

Le regard perdu dans la multitude des articles qui occupaient les présentoirs du magasin, ce n'est qu'au deuxième murmure venant de sa droite que Toshinori se rappela soudain où il se trouvait – et il sursauta aussitôt, manquant de s'étouffer et de se mettre à cracher du sang, en se retournant enfin vers la personne qui l'accompagnait. Ou plutôt, la personne qu'il avait accepté d'accompagner aujourd'hui.

« E-Excusez-moi ! bredouilla-t-il, embarrassé. Vous disiez ? »

Y'avait pas à dire, elle était belle, la cavalerie ! Il s'engageait à rendre service à Inko en allant avec elle faire les dernières courses avant son départ en vacances la semaine prochaine, et au lieu de l'écouter et de l'aider à trouver au plus vite les produits qu'il lui fallait, voilà qu'il se laissait déconcentrer par son environnement. Difficile de croire qu'il avait été élu gentleman de l'année douze fois dont cinq consécutives, avec ça !  
… Enfin, All Might avait été élu gentleman de l'année douze fois dont cinq consécutives. Lui n'était plus que Toshinori, et Toshinori avait encore du chemin à parcourir, apparemment.

Fort heureusement, Inko – son amie, l'aimable et compréhensive quoique parfois un peu terrifiante Inko Midoriya – ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle parut surprise, tout au plus, une main contre sa joue et les yeux légèrement écarquillés, peut-être une once d'inquiétude dans son regard vert.

« Oh, rien du tout, je- Je marmonnais juste, s'expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Mais vous aviez l'air très concentré sur quelque chose…  
– A-Ah, oui ! » À nouveau, Toshinori tâcha de ne pas s'étrangler d'embarras, quand bien même il s'autorisa à rougir un peu. « Pour tout vous dire, je regardais les planches de surf, là-bas… Figurez-vous que j'avais pratiquement la même que la bleue, il y a longtemps… »

Son amie l'interrogea du regard.

« Vous faisiez du surf ? demanda-t-elle, clairement étonnée – avant de se reprendre d'un seul coup. En- Enfin, il n'y a rien de surprenant à ça ! C'est une très bonne chose de faire du sport !  
– Ah, heu, pour tout vous dire… Je passais peut-être plus de temps à essayer de remonter sur la planche qu'à vraiment surfer… »

Gêné, il glissa nerveusement la main dans sa nuque. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il mettait quelqu'un au courant de ses… exploits tout à fait relatifs en matière de sports nautiques ; Inko ne sembla pas le juger pour ça, cela dit, car elle se contenta de lui adresser un bref sourire un peu amusé, qu'il répliqua avec embarras.

« Vous auriez pu vous blesser, ajouta-t-elle encore.  
– J'étais maladroit, mais prudent ! » fit-il alors, un pouce levé et presque fier de lui.

Puis l'heure leur sembla propice à se recentrer sur la question qui les occupait à l'origine – Toshinori ne cesserait sans doute jamais d'être surpris par la facilité qu'il avait à se perdre en conversations annexes lorsqu'il était avec son amie –, et il se pencha sur les articles qu'Inko était en train de parcourir. À savoir, les-  
Les… _maillots de bain ?_

« Il m'en faut un si je veux pouvoir aller à la plage avec Izuku, lui confia-t-elle, son regard soucieux à nouveau rivé sur le rayon devant elle, mais je n'ai aucune idée duquel choisir. Le rouge, c'est une jolie couleur… M-Mais il serait sûrement plus judicieux de prendre du noir... »

Tout en parlant, elle décrocha du portant deux modèles de maillots une pièce, l'un rouge et l'autre noir – et Toshinori manqua d'être pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux.

« Je- Je ne vois pas le problème qu'il y aurait à mettre du rouge ! » glapit-il pour dissimuler son inconfort, mais…

Inko. En rouge. Ou en noir. Dans l'un de ces maillots de bain qu'elle avait entre les mains. Sur la plage au bord de la mer-  
Machinalement, il secoua la tête. Bon sang, il était temps que la cavalerie se ressaisisse ! Il était ici pour apporter son aide à son amie, pas pour s'embarrasser de l'imaginer en maillot de bain, et si elle avait besoin qu'il la conseille sur le choix du modèle, alors il la conseillerait sur le choix du modèle ! Comme un homme fort et juste ! Même s'il était loin d'avoir conservé ne serait-ce que le dixième de sa force d'antan !

« Je vais… les essayer, peut-être, osa alors Inko, l'air pas tout à fait sûre d'elle. Si- Si vous voulez aller voir les planches de surf en attendant… »

Toshinori piqua un fard. C'était peut-être sincère, ou bien c'était peut-être volontairement taquin, mais dans tous les cas… non, non, il était venu pour aider son amie à faire ses courses, pas pour perdre du temps à regarder des articles dont il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin. Surtout étant donné ses aptitudes pour le moins, heu, renversantes dans le domaine.

« Ça ira, répondit-il donc, les paumes levées et un sourire au visage. Aujourd'hui, je suis là pour vous, alors vous pouvez compter sur moi ! »

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva bientôt ainsi sur les sièges qui faisaient face aux cabines d'essayage ; mais ce n'est que lorsque la voix douce, un peu mal assurée, de son amie s'éleva à nouveau de l'autre côté du rideau derrière lequel elle avait disparu que, tout à coup, il s'immobilisa et écarquilla les yeux.

« J'ai commencé par le noir… Je- Je vous montre ? »

… _qu'elle lui montre ?!  
_ Cette fois-ci, il s'étrangla pour de bon – fut pris d'une quinte de toux, manqua de s'étouffer dans son propre sang, et mit bien une minute à se reprendre. Il n'y connaissait absolument rien en maillots de bain ! Enfin, s'il devait être tout à fait honnête, ce n'était pas exactement la seule raison qui lui faisait perdre les moyens à l'idée d'accéder à la demande d'Inko – mais tout de même ! Il ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide ! Ce qui était, heu, inadmissible ! Il en était persuadé !

… mais son amie comptait sur lui. Il l'avait, lui-même, invitée à le faire. Alors, quand bien même il sentait son visage brûler, il s'efforça de dissimuler son embarras derrière l'un des sourires qui avaient un jour été sa marque de fabrique, et il accepta. De toute manière, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible – certes, cela devait bien faire dix ou vingt ans qu'il n'avait plus vu une femme en maillot de bain en dehors de ses interventions sur la plage, mais-

 _Holy shit_.  
Il le pensa si fort que cela releva presque du miracle qu'il parvienne à ne pas le crier à voix haute. Il avait beau la connaître depuis plus d'une année, maintenant, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Inko, ahem, si peu vêtue – et dans ce maillot de bain qui épousait ses formes à la perfection, elle était… Enfin… Il s'efforça de ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder sur la peau de ses épaules, encore moins sur le décolleté en V qui plongeait jusque- heu-  
Elle lui posa quelques questions qu'il n'écouta qu'à moitié, auquel il répondit du mieux qu'il le put en espérant qu'il ne bredouillait pas trop ; et puis elle disparut à nouveau dans la cabine.

Avant d'en ressortir vêtue du maillot de bain rouge. Qui lui allait encore mieux que le précédent.

Cette fois-ci, Toshinori fut obligé de tourner la tête. C'était ridicule, que diable, parce qu'All Might n'aurait jamais failli face même à la plus séduisante des demoiselles, aurait tout au plus dissimulé sa gêne derrière un énième sourire éclatant – mais encore une fois, lui n'était que Toshinori.

« A-Alors ? demanda son amie, timidement.  
– Je… c-continue à penser qu'il n'y a aucun problème à mettre du rouge ! C'est une couleur ravissante, enfin ! Qui vous va à merveille ! »

Et il ne vit pas Inko lui sourire, les joues rouges, tant il était occupé à se reprocher mentalement la maladresse de ses propos – mais lorsqu'elle formula l'hypothèse, à voix haute, qu'il puisse les accompagner au bord de la mer s'il le souhaitait, tout compte fait, il s'étouffa et ne put lui répondre.


	15. Glaces à l'eau et crèmes glacées

Il reste encore une petite semaine (enfin, jusqu'à vendredi XD) pour terminer l'événement... C'est la dernière ligne droite ! Cette fois-ci, je passe les thèmes 16 et 17 pour vous proposer directement le 18, sur un ship qui n'est pas mon préféré mais que j'aime bien de temps en temps, à savoir All Might et son meilleur ami. Et du coup je me rends compte que ça me fait poster deux OS de suite avec All Might mdrrr, sur les deux seuls ships avec lui que j'aime bien en plus... enfin bref XD  
Je posterai le thème suivant soit ce soir, soit demain - et dans tous les cas, je compte bien écrire jusqu'au bout, donc il y en aura encore plusieurs ! Bonne lecture et merci d'être là ! :3

 **ATTENTION :** Pas de véritables spoilers cette fois, _mais_ certains détails sont tirés de l'un des chapitres bonus du spin-off, Vigilante: My Hero Academia Illegals, tome 3 ! Donc voilà vous êtes prévenus. XD

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Naomasa (Tsukauchi, le policier) / Toshinori

* * *

 **Thème 18 : Glaces à l'eau et crèmes glacées**

Quoi qu'on en dise, certains jours, être le meilleur ami du grand et célèbre All Might avait du bon.  
Bon, d'accord, la plupart du temps, cela allait de pair avec des plans annulés au dernier moment ; des discussions coupées courtes au restaurant, le temps que le héros s'en aille sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ; ou encore des rapports qu'il fallait remplir à sa place, et la pile qui ne cessait d'apparaître et de grimper sur le bureau de Naomasa pouvait témoigner du fait que ce n'était pas toujours ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable. Mais dans l'immédiat, cela signifiait aussi et surtout qu'il pouvait lui rendre visite – tâcher de lui rendre visite, au moins – quand il le voulait… car il était le seul, en dehors du Symbole de la Paix lui-même, à avoir la permission de se trouver de l'autre côté de la gigantesque porte qui se dressait devant lui en cet instant.

Insignifiant face à l'imposante structure de métal, Naomasa esquissa un sourire et tourna vers la gauche. Puis il rejoignit la réception qui se trouvait là, échangea quelques mots avec la secrétaire qu'il commençait à bien connaître, et obtint de l'intéressé lui-même la permission d'avoir une entrevue avec Toshinori Yagi du deuxième secrétariat, dont la voix tremblait un peu dans l'interphone ; quelques étages en ascenseur, encore, accompagnés d'un passage par une ou deux portes que seul Yagi pouvait lui ouvrir, et il se trouvait derrière la redoutable _Might Gate_.  
D'accord, d'accord, la porte ne s'était pas ouverte pour lui, il avait dû prendre un chemin à la dérobée – mais tout de même.

Il se tenait face à All Might, le seul et l'unique, tout de muscles et de courage dans sa chaise de bureau où il était presque à l'étroit, et l'air parfaitement perdu tandis qu'il courbait son dos large par-dessus les documents qui l'occupaient.

« Toshinori ? appela alors Naomasa, un sourire aux lèvres, quoiqu'un sourcil levé. C'est l'heure de la pause. Dis-moi, tu ne gaspilles pas ton énergie, en restant sous cette apparence ? »

Puis, sans attendre de réponse de son ami, il s'avança jusqu'au bureau, sur le bois duquel il posa le sac en plastique qu'il avait apporté avant de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils confortables qui faisaient face au numéro 1 des super-héros. Aussitôt, le Symbole de la Paix redressa brusquement la tête, le dévisagea un instant – et puis il reprit le visage qui était le sien au naturel, celui de Toshinori Yagi, le secrétaire, et il lui offrit un sourire embarrassé.

« Ahah, tu as raison, ma parole… Je viens de rentrer de mission. Et je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir du café à te proposer… »

Mais cela ne faisait rien, Naomasa le lui fit savoir d'un geste de la main.

« Je nous ai apporté quelque chose », ajouta-t-il, tout en fouillant dans le sac en plastique, originellement acquis à la supérette d'à côté et dont il ne tarda pas à sortir deux sachets si froids que l'air s'y condensait en buée – des glaces, ou plus précisément, une glace à l'eau et une crème glacée. « Tiens, celle aux fruits exotiques que tu aimes tellement. »

Tout en parlant, il tendit à Toshinori la glace à l'eau, et apprécia d'un sourire aussi amusé que tendre chaque instant où ses yeux d'adulte brillèrent discrètement, comme si on lui avait fait le pus beau cadeau du monde.

« Merci, Naomasa, lui dit son ami, sincère. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est bienvenu ! »

Le policier s'en doutait un peu, à vrai dire, par les trente-cinq degrés qui assommaient la ville au dehors, mais il ne releva pas.

« Avec un peu de chance, ça te requinquera suffisamment pour t'aider à terminer tous ces rapports », se contenta-t-il de taquiner en déballant son propre bâtonnet glacé. Crème vanille sous une coque de chocolat au lait craquant, il affectionnait les classiques. « Où est-ce que tu en es, d'ailleurs ?  
– Ah… Eh bien, tu vois… »

 _Ah_ , c'était le terme. En langage Toshinori, surtout accompagné de ce petit air certes charmant, mais considérablement penaud, cela signifiait qu'il venait de s'y mettre et qu'il en avait encore sans doute plus d'une dizaine à remplir. Peut-être vingt.  
Une pointe de désespoir dans le regard, Naomasa laissa échapper un petit soupir.

« Bon, montre-moi ça, je vais t'aider. Mais il faut vraiment que tu les fasses plus régulièrement…  
– Je- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Naomasa ! Merci, tu me sauves la vie ! »

Mouais. Comme il la lui avait sauvée trois jours plus tôt. Et la semaine précédente. Et le mois dernier, quand cet escroc lui avait envoyé la cinquantaine de rapports en retard qu'il avait accumulés parce qu'il les avait, comment déjà ?  
Ah, oui. « Oubliés ». Heureusement que Naomasa était quelqu'un de patient – et heureusement que Toshinori était quelqu'un qui méritait tout le soutien qu'on avait à lui offrir.

Ainsi, ils passèrent les minutes qui suivirent à déguster leur glace respective en s'efforçant de ne pas tacher les rapports sur lesquels ils se penchèrent ensemble ; puis, lorsqu'il eut terminé, Naomasa se débarrassa du bâtonnet dans la corbeille sous le bureau et poursuivit d'expliquer à son ami comment remplir ces documents pendant encore dix ou vingt minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent au bout de la pile.

« Ah, et là… Dans cette case… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut mettre, déjà ?  
– Ton numéro de responsabilité professionnelle, tu sais, pour les dommages et intérêts. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu dois l'avoir sur ton contrat d'assurance… »

Alors Toshinori partit à la recherche dudit contrat d'assurance, perdu quelque part dans les documents qui remplissaient les tiroirs de son bureau. Fort heureusement, c'était le dernier rapport à remplir, en tout cas pour l'instant – aussi le Symbole de la Paix n'eut qu'à recopier le numéro dans la case prévue à cet effet, puis il put poser le document dûment rempli sur la pile des autres et lui jeter un regard satisfait.

« Voilà, c'est une bonne chose de faite, conclut le policier, les bras croisés.  
– Oui, certainement… » L'autre homme se tourna vers lui, un sourire humble et embarrassé à son visage émacié. « Merci, Naomasa. Encore une fois, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi… »

L'interpellé ne put se retenir de lui rendre son sourire, évidemment. Il avait beau soupirer, parfois, lorsque Toshinori l'appelait au secours avec des dizaines de rapports en retard, il ne pouvait qu'être touché par la reconnaissance sincère dont le héros faisait toujours preuve à son égard – aussi il ferma les yeux, et-  
Sans crier gare, All Might reprit soudain sa forme de viril et puissant numéro 1 pour le gratifier d'un sourire éclatant d'un pouce levé.

« _Good job_ , partenaire ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix imposante. La cavalerie ne te remerciera jamais assez de ton aide précieuse ! »

Forcément, Naomasa éclata de rire.  
Mais Toshinori savait que ça le ferait rire, le fourbe. Ça se voyait à l'éclat de satisfaction dans son regard, au moindre reflet dans le bleu profond de ses iris. Et malgré tout, l'autre homme n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, non – alors, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, il se redressa et prit appui des deux mains sur le bois sombre du bureau du numéro 1, lui jeta un sourire joueur.

« C'est ça, ouais, commenta-t-il, amusé. Allez, monsieur le Symbole de la Paix, on se voit ce soir. »

Puis il se pencha en avant, le plus naturellement du monde, et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait, et qu'il se réjouissait déjà de retrouver dans leur appartement lorsqu'ils arriveraient tous deux au bout de cette nouvelle longue journée.

Pris de court, Toshinori ne lui répondit pas, se contenta de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles – alors Naomasa le toisa d'un regard fier, le salua d'un signe de la main, et quitta le bureau du plus grand des super-héros pour s'en retourner à son propre travail.

Lorsqu'il arriva au commissariat, cependant, il fut accueilli par Sansa, qui lui tendit une lettre qu'All Might « venait de déposer » pour lui, selon ses dires. Il l'ouvrit, curieux ; y trouva un bâton donnant le droit à une glace à l'eau gratuite, encore empreint de l'odeur des fruits exotiques ; y lut un mot qui disait _À ce soir !_ et esquissa un sourire.  
Car quoi qu'on en dise, si être le meilleur ami du grand et célèbre All Might avait du bon, eh bien, être le compagnon de Toshinori était encore meilleur – aussi gourmand et sucré que la crème glacée et le sorbet dont Naomasa sentait encore le goût sur ses lèvres, même.


	16. Grasse matinée

Comme promis, voilà le thème suivant ! Je passe le 19 et nous voilà au 20, où le bonus était d'inclure un personnage féminin. Cette fois-ci, je me suis essayée à un couple yuri... J'en écrit pratiquement jamais (d'ailleurs ça doit faire des années que j'en ai pas fait XD), mais j'espère que le résultat sera sympa quand même ! En tout cas j'adore ce couple super rare, donc u_u

(Oui je poste ça à pratiquement 3h du matin x3)

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Momo/Ochaco

* * *

 **Thème 20 : Grasse matinée**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce matin-là, Ochaco ne se trouva capable d'avoir qu'une seule et unique pensée : il lui semblait bien que, de toute sa vie, elle n'avait _jamais_ aussi bien dormi.  
En même temps, elle se sentait tellement… à l'aise. Le matelas sur lequel elle était allongée était tellement _confortable_ – suffisamment mou pour que son corps s'y enfonce juste comme il fallait, mais suffisamment ferme pour retenir son poids des pieds à la tête. Et puis elle avait chaud, sous ces couvertures à la fois moelleuses et légères, sans doute rembourrées de plumes véritables, mais l'air matinal qui caressait les parcelles découvertes de sa peau la rafraîchissait juste assez ; et les oreillers sur lesquels elle reposait ! et l'odeur apaisante du linge récemment lavé ! et le calme qui régnait dans la chambre !  
La veille, il lui semblait bien qu'elle s'était endormie à l'instant même où elle s'était glissée dans ce lit, en fait, et maintenant qu'elle y émergeait doucement des limbes d'un sommeil réparateur… elle avait envie d'y rester pelotonnée pour le restant de ses jours.

Étouffant un bâillement, elle ramena la couverture sur son épaule et entrouvrit les yeux – juste avant que l'air ensommeillé à son visage n'évolue en un sourire tendre, heureux, _amoureux_.  
Juste à côté d'elle, Momo dormait d'un sommeil magnifique. Sur le dos, ses longs cheveux noirs glissant sur ses tempes et contre ses épaules, un bras balancé par-dessus son estomac, juste au-dessous de sa poitrine qui s'élevait et redescendait et s'élevait encore au rythme de son souffle régulier, le visage serein éclairé par la lumière douce qui se glissait entre les rideaux, elle était… Elle ressemblait à une déesse, et Ochaco joignit ses deux mains devant son visage avant de fermer les yeux.

Son cœur battait à deux cents à l'heure. Elle était juste trop, _trop_ contente.

Quand elle était entrée au lycée, l'année dernière, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle finirait par sortir avec la si belle et intelligente déléguée de leur classe ; et pourtant elles étaient devenues amies, puis de plus en plus proches, puis elles s'étaient embrassées un jour en révisant pour un examen à venir, et maintenant elles étaient là. Toutes les deux, allongées côte à côte, après avoir passé la nuit dans le grand lit de Momo, au premier étage de l'immense manoir aux allures de palais royal que possédaient ses parents.  
Se sentant rougir à cette idée, Ochaco posa les paumes sur ses joues et osa un nouveau regard à sa petite amie. L'une de ses mains reposait sur le matelas entre elles deux, les doigts fins et longs et délicats et les ongles toujours entretenus à la perfection. La jeune fille hésita, une seconde, rougit plus vivement encore ; mais finalement elle se décida, tendit la main, attrapa la sienne, mêla leurs doigts. Regarda à nouveau celle qu'elle aimait, et sourit à nouveau. Elle avait un petit peu l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, à force de battre aussi fort, mais…

Comme pour répondre à son geste, Momo choisit ce moment précis pour entrouvrir les yeux, ses sublimes yeux noirs sous ses cils longs, et les ferma le temps de les frotter de sa main libre mais ne lâcha pas celle d'Ochaco. Resserra ses doigts autour des siens, même.

« Bonjour, lui murmura-t-elle, encore à moitié endormie, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour lui adresser un regard. J'espère que tu as bien dormi… »

Il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix, comme si son immense lit sans doute aussi confortable que hors de prix avait la moindre chance de ne pas convenir à sa petite amie ; alors, forcément, celle-ci pouffa de rire.

« Incroyablement bien ! lança-t-elle, souriante, avant d'enfoncer à nouveau son visage dans l'un des oreillers moelleux. En fait, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je crois que je passerais bien toute ma vie dans ton lit… »

Sans cesser de rire, elle tourna à nouveau légèrement la tête, juste assez pour que Momo entre à nouveau dans son champ de vision-  
Alors, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir lâcher sa main, s'asseoir convenablement contre ses propres oreillers et rassembler ses longs cheveux noirs sur l'une de ses épaules, l'air plus déterminée que jamais.

En la voyant attraper son téléphone portable sur la table de chevet, Ochaco cligna des yeux.

« Momo ? l'appela-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
– On ne pourra pas rester ici pour toujours, annonça sa petite amie, le ton décidé, un poing serré. Mais je peux au moins appeler les domestiques pour qu'ils nous apportent le petit-déjeuner au lit ! »

L'espace d'un instant, l'autre jeune fille resta interdite.  
Et puis, voyant comme sa bien-aimée paraissait sérieuse, et commençait même à taper un numéro sur son smartphone d'ailleurs, elle ramena les deux mains contre sa bouche et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer – non pas par méchanceté, mais simplement parce que… Enfin…

« Ochaco ? » Cette fois-ci, c'était Momo qui avait l'air complètement perdue. « Est-ce que tu penses que… je ne devrais pas le faire ?  
– Non, non ! » Elle roula jusqu'à se trouver sur le dos, et offrit à sa petite amie le sourire le plus joyeux, le plus attendri dont elle était capable. « C'est juste que je n'ai jamais pris de petit-déjeuner au lit, c'est tout ! »

Mais la perspective d'en faire l'expérience pour la première fois lui mettait l'eau à la bouche, et celle d'y avoir droit blottie contre Momo faisait sautiller son cœur dans la poitrine – alors elle avait beau se dire et se répéter qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'y habitue, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de profiter ainsi de la fortune et du standing de sa compagne…  
Il fallait avouer qu'elle adorait se faire traiter comme une princesse par celle qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle espérait d'ores et déjà qu'elles auraient l'occasion de passer la matinée au lit ensemble à plein d'autres reprises encore.


	17. Sur un bateau - En croisière

Wouhou, j'avance ! Voici le thème 21, featuring un couple super bizarre mais j'avais envie d'essayer... Oh et Shouto et Momo en gosses de riches aussi mdrrr. C'est un UA un peu débile mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D À plus tard pour le 22 (déjà écrit, je vais sûrement le poster ce soir) !

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Shouto/Eijirou + Momo

* * *

 **Thème 21 : Sur un bateau / En croisière**

Lorsqu'il crut deviner un mouvement quelque part sur sa gauche, Shouto étouffa un bâillement, se redressa légèrement sur le transat où il était allongé, et releva ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de son crâne.  
Non loin de lui, sa meilleure amie – Momo, dix-neuf ans, superbe dans son bikini blanc d'une de ces marques entre l'ostentatoire et le luxueux – venait de remonter sur le pont, apparemment, et il la salua d'un signe de tête lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Quelques instants plus tôt, elle était descendue dans le local d'où l'un de ses domestiques conduisait le yacht sur lequel ils se trouvaient présentement ; et elle n'était pas revenue les mains vides, ne tarda-t-il d'ailleurs pas à remarquer. D'une main, elle tenait l'une des bouteilles de champagne dont leur avaient fait cadeau ses parents, bien au frais dans le minibar en bas, et de l'autre, elle avait attrapé deux jolies flûtes en plastique – plus simples et moins fragiles à transporter sur un bateau comme celui-ci.

« Je t'en sers ? » lui demanda-t-elle calmement, comme elle posait les verres sur la petite table entre eux deux et entreprenait de faire sauter le bouchon de la bouteille.

Il hocha la tête, et elle remplit les deux flûtes avant de lui en tendre une et de reprendre place dans son propre transat, les jambes croisées et ses propres lunettes bientôt redescendues sur ses yeux noirs.

« Merci, lui dit Shouto, puis il trinqua avec elle et porta le verre jusqu'à ses lèvres. À nos vacances.  
– À nos vacances », confirma-t-elle.

Et effectivement, c'étaient bien des vacances : partis de la ville où ils vivaient à l'année la semaine dernière, accompagnés seulement de quelques domestiques de Momo – et d'un garde du corps que le père de Shouto avait cherché à leur imposer, mais qu'ils avaient rapidement semé –, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de profiter impunément du soleil et de l'oisiveté de la station balnéaire depuis leur arrivée.  
Bien sûr, ils s'étaient plus d'une fois rendus sur la plage privée attenante à la grande résidence secondaire des Yaoyorozu, et ils s'étaient même essayés à diverses sorties en ville, au marché ou dans le port, par exemple ; mais il n'y avait que sur le bateau, loin des côtes et sur la mer, que Shouto se sentait vraiment… inatteignable. Hors de portée de la raclure humaine qui tâcherait de lui mettre le grappin dessus dès son retour pour l'enguirlander, en fait.

Au simple souvenir de son géniteur, il se sentit froncer les sourcils et se hâta de terminer le contenu de sa flûte. Le vieil enfoiré n'était pas là, fallait-il qu'il se rappelle – là, sur le yacht, il n'y avait que Momo, le pilote qu'ils étaient libres d'ignorer, quelques bouteilles de champagne, quelques apéritifs et lui. De quoi boire, de quoi manger, au milieu de l'eau dans laquelle il pouvait plonger sitôt qu'il avait un peu trop chaud, sous le soleil dont les rayons pouvaient caresser sa peau de tout leur soûl. D'ailleurs, s'ils s'éloignaient un peu, car ils étaient toujours à une relative proximité de la plage la plus proche, il n'aurait même plus à prendre le risque d'apercevoir qui que ce soit d'autre que sa meilleure amie en rouvrant les yeux-

« Oh, regarde, l'interpella soudain la jeune fille. Ils font du surf. »

Par particulièrement intéressé par les sports nautiques quels qu'ils soient – il donnait suffisamment avec les cours de taekwondo que son père le forçait à prendre à l'année, merci bien –, Shouto se redressa un peu pour lui faire plaisir ; après tout, il aurait détesté l'idée qu'elle prenne peur de l'ennuyer, et puis il savait pertinemment qu'une grande majorité de ce qu'elle disait l'intéressait toujours. C'est pourquoi il essaya de suivre son regard sous ses lunettes de soleil, jusqu'à finalement remarquer le petit groupe qu'elle lui désignait : non loin d'eux, ils étaient trois, peut-être, ou quatre, et…  
Debout sur leurs planches colorées, ils allaient au devant des vagues qui faisaient doucement tanguer le yacht et les remontaient sans les laisser les renverser. Enfin, l'un d'eux ne les laissait pas le renverser. Les autres tombèrent plusieurs fois, avant de grimper à nouveau sur leur planche respective et de réessayer – Shouto était occupé à les regarder faire, un sourcil haussé, lorsque sa meilleure amie lui adressa à nouveau la parole.

« Il y en a un qui s'en sort plutôt bien… commenta-t-elle. Ah, on dirait qu'il s'approche ! »

Le jeune homme le chercha des yeux, et effectivement : en suivant l'onde de sa vague, bien en équilibre sur sa planche, il s'approchait de plus en plus de leur bateau. L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme se demanda s'il ne devrait pas donner au pilote la consigne de les conduire un peu plus loin, qu'ils ne gênent pas les surfeurs ; le temps qu'il se retourne, cela dit, un grand fracas d'eau l'obligeait déjà à revenir à sa position initiale, et il fut assez rapide pour apercevoir le surfeur éviter de justesse une collision avec la proue de leur yacht, qu'il inonda en amorçant un virage aussi serré que… impressionnant, en fait.

« Ah, désolé ! leur lança-t-il, tout en se rasseyant sur sa planche pour s'éloigner un peu d'eux. Quand je surfe, je fais vraiment pas gaffe à ce qu'il y a autour de moi… »

Et Shouto aurait voulu lui répondre, sans doute, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave et que c'étaient eux qui auraient dû s'éloigner les premiers – mais il s'en trouva parfaitement incapable, en toute honnêteté.  
Assis sur son transat, il cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux, puis releva ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux voir et- et… _ouah_. Il avait trouvé que le surfeur qu'ils avaient failli percuter avait une voix agréable, un ton sympathique, l'air sincère et enjoué, alors il s'était penché en avant pour l'apercevoir et il avait l'impression que tout son corps, ou la moitié au moins, venait purement et simplement de _prendre feu_. Il avait beau porter une combinaison quasi intégrale, le néoprène rouge et noir ne suffisait à cacher ni le brun doré de sa peau hâlée, ni les muscles de ses biceps et de son torse, qu'il accentuait même – et avec ce sourire de dents blanches et pointues, et ces cheveux rouge vif et longs qui tombaient sur ses épaules, trempés, dont il rejeta même quelques mèches en arrière en un geste machinal…  
Shouto n'était pas certain que si ce bel inconnu l'avait invité à sauter à l'eau pour le joindre, là, maintenant, il aurait été capable de refuser. Quand bien même la noyade serait sans doute bien vite venue refroidir ses ardeurs.

Heureusement, pendant qu'il restait planté là, abasourdi, et qu'il se sentait un peu ridicule avec sa chemise à fleurs et son bermuda de bain, Momo lui prouva une fois encore qu'elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien : elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, s'arrêta sur lui un instant, les yeux pétillants d'étoiles, et se leva pour aller s'agenouiller près de la petite barrière qui l'empêcherait de chuter du pont.

« Non, c'est nous, expliqua-t-elle, sérieuse. Est-ce qu'on peut te proposer un verre, pour se faire pardonner ? »

Les yeux du surfeur s'écarquillèrent, de surprise sûrement – mais l'expression ne resta pas longtemps à son visage, vite remplacée par un sourire qui lui allait si bien que Shouto sentit son cœur fondre. Ce type était tellement… tellement… Pas son idéal masculin, mais-  
 _Si_ , entendit-il presque la voix de Momo le reprendre, par télépathie. _Si, c'est ton idéal masculin_. … Bon, d'accord, il était considérablement prévisible, il voulait bien le reconnaître. Un beau sourire, l'air sociable et amical, un peu de force brute pour pimenter le tout, et ça y était, il était séduit, sans même que l'autre n'ait eu à faire le moindre effort. Mais tout de même…

« Ouah, c'est super sympa ! répondit l'inconnu. Y'a pas besoin, je te jure, mais si tu insistes, ce serait avec plaisir, ouais ! »

Et juste comme ça, il suivit les indications de Momo et fit le tour du bateau pour attraper l'échelle qui se trouvait à l'arrière et y grimper, sa planche à la main ; rejeta une nouvelle fois ses cheveux en arrière lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le yacht, trempé de la tête aux pieds ; envoya à Shouto un sourire ravageur quand il s'approcha de lui et que la jeune fille reprit la parole.

« Je m'appelle Momo », se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire, une main sur le cœur, se retenant sans doute de se mettre à sautiller sur place à l'idée que son meilleur ami manifestait de l'intérêt pour ce garçon – et il la connaissait, il _savait_ qu'elle allait lui en parler pendant le restant de leurs vacances, mais… Un regard en direction du superbe rouquin le convainquit que le jeu en valait la chandelle. « Et voici mon frère, Shouto.  
– Oh, enchanté, les gars ! Moi, c'est Eijirou ! »

Et s'il n'aimait que les filles, alors c'était fichu, il allait forcément n'avoir d'yeux que pour Momo ; mais s'il y avait la moindre petite chance qu'il puisse s'intéresser à un garçon, et à un garçon comme lui… Le jeune homme devrait penser à remercier sa meilleure amie pour son stratagème – comme ça, au moins, aucune chance que leur invité ne les croie en couple, et peu de chances qu'il ne les imagine autrement que célibataires.  
Dans tous les cas, la main d'Eijirou était chaude lorsqu'elle serra la sienne, et Shouto n'eut aucun problème à s'imaginer passer toute la soirée sur le yacht en sa compagnie.


	18. Nuits d'été

Voilà le thème 22 ! Encore un ship un peu... surprenant... XD Je précise qu'Hitoshi a 25-26 ans dans cet OS. Le 23 est déjà écrit aussi, je pense que je vais le poster direct derrière :o Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui jettent un oeil à ces petits thèmes x33

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Hitoshi/Shouta (à sens unique, Hitoshi aime Shouta mais pas l'inverse)

* * *

 **Thème 22 : Nuits d'été**

« Je travaille seul, en général, expliqua la voix monocorde de monsieur Aizawa, si proche et pourtant à des années-lumière de la façon dont il s'exprimait en classe sept ou huit ans plus tôt. Mais on a dû t'expliquer que ce cas-là était... particulier. »

Pour toute réponse, Hitoshi passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille puis dans sa nuque, espérant que cela suffirait à dissimuler son embarras – mais son ancien mentor n'était pas dupe et il le savait. Quand son agence lui avait annoncé qu'il aurait à collaborer avec un autre héros la nuit prochaine, il s'était imaginé plein de choses, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à- enfin, il avait espéré, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que-  
La vie était décidément trop clémente avec lui, ces temps-ci, hein ? Il anticipait le retour de karma avec _impatience_ , ma parole.

Enfin. Si c'était comme ça, il allait profiter de l'instant présent, tant qu'il le pourrait et autant qu'il le pourrait ; il emboîta donc le pas de son ancien professeur tout en l'écoutant lui raconter l'affaire. Il s'agissait d'empêcher un vol censé être perpétré cette nuit, ou la prochaine, ou la suivante encore, par un petit groupe de malfrats peu connus, mais puissants – et malheureusement, ils étaient assez nombreux, en plus de compter parmi leurs rangs un homme à l'alter de mutation sur lequel l'effacement d'Aizawa n'avait aucun effet.  
 _Aizawa_.  
Hitoshi marqua une pause et remonta la capuche de son costume de héros sur ses cheveux mauves. Pouvait-il se permettre de l'appeler _Aizawa_ , maintenant qu'ils étaient collègues, et non plus professeur et élève ? Quoique, cela restait un nom de famille, ce n'était pas ce que les héros de son âge utilisaient – mais en même temps… Il serait sans doute déplacé de l'appeler _Shouta_ , pas vrai…

… _Shouta_.  
Bon sang, il adorait la façon dont il savait que ce prénom roulerait sur sa langue, quand bien même il ne l'avait jamais prononcé à voix haute, et il dut couvrir son visage d'une main pour éviter que les rougeurs à ses joues ne soient percevables même dans le noir.

« Reste concentré », entendit-il toutefois, et un frisson de crainte comme d'affection parcourut son échine.

C'était vrai, ils étaient en train de faire le guet en attendant que les vilains se décident à pointer le bout de leur nez – ou ne se décident pas, étant donné qu'il était presque quatre heures du matin. Cela dit, Sho- _monsieur Aizawa_ avait raison. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Qu'il arrête de laisser ses pensées dériver sans son accord, à plus forte raison dans une direction qui ne serait bénéfique à personne et ne ferait que lui attirer des ennuis… que _leur_ attirer des ennuis. À son ancien mentor et à lui.  
Si ce genre de sentiments honteux lui tordaient l'estomac, après tout, c'était son problème. Il n'avait pas à embarquer un héros comme Eraserhead là-dedans. Surtout pas alors que la ville avait autant besoin de lui, et que…

D'un seul coup, il sentit une main s'abattre sur son crâne et le forcer à baisser la tête ; une main d'une puissance redoutable, insoupçonnée… et pourtant, une main dont il avait déjà souffert les assauts, de longues années auparavant ; une main toujours aussi froide, d'ailleurs, et pourtant toujours aussi rassurante ; une main qu'il eut presque envie d'attraper des deux siennes pour s'assurer qu'elle reste sur sa tête ou contre sa joue ou dans ses cheveux pour le restant de l'éternité, en fait.  
La main de son ancien professeur, de son mentor, et de l'homme dont il rêvait depuis ses quinze ans sans avoir jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisagé de le lui dire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse, reprit-il de sa voix grave mais encourageante, mais ça devra attendre la fin de la mission. »

Et puis le geste se fit plus tendre, les doigts s'assouplirent contre son crâne, presque comme… presque comme une caresse, un ébouriffement affectueux – et Hitoshi serra les dents lorsqu'il sentit une pointe de culpabilité transpercer son cœur, en même temps que l'amour et le désir s'unissaient pour entamer dans son estomac une danse macabre.

 _Ah_.  
Il était là, le retour de karma – arrivé encore plus rapidement qu'il ne l'attendait, à vrai dire.  
Le ciel était sublime, le temps dégagé, les étoiles flatteuses lorsqu'elles éclairaient les angles de monsieur Aizawa de leur lueur, dans la tiédeur d'un été qui touchait à sa fin ; mais peu importe combien de missions ils auraient à mener à bien ensemble et combien de nuits ils passeraient côte à côte, même épuisés même en sueur même à bout de souffle, Hitoshi _savait_. Il savait que monsieur Aizawa resterait à jamais juste ça, _monsieur Aizawa_ , son ancien professeur, et pas _Shouta_ , un ami, l'homme qu'il convoitait-

Les yeux fermés, un instant, et le cœur en feu, il esquissa un sourire désabusé.  
Que le karma aille se faire foutre : il n'avait jamais su jeter l'éponge, de toute manière. Et quand on voyait où ça l'avait mené…  
Son sourire se fit moqueur, et il redressa la tête avant de ne penser plus qu'à la mission qui les attendait.


	19. En famille

Et c'est parti pour le 23 o/ J'avais envie de tenter un BakuDeku où ils sont plus âgés, mariés, et où ils ont une petite fille x3 Ceci dit, l'OS se focalise surtout sur eux, la petite n'est qu'un personnage secondaire et je ne lui ai pas donné de prénom. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et au passage, ce sont certains dessins de Tinogeb sur Twitter qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire quelque chose du style, donc hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil à son travail :)

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Katsuki/Izuku + leur fille, qui est un OC sans prénom particulier

* * *

 **Thème 23 : En famille**

Les bras croisés sous la tête, les yeux rivés sur le ciel bleu carte postale, du genre sans le moindre nuage à l'horizon, Katsuki suivit du regard l'un de ces avions publicitaires qui survolaient la plage de temps à autre. Compta les franges du parasol qui lui apportait un peu d'ombre. Tâcha de faire abstraction des conversations qui allaient de bon train tout autour d'eux, aussi, du bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre le sable.  
Et puis il en eut marre, se redressa d'un seul coup, et jeta à son époux un regard purement et simplement incendiaire.

« Bon, Deku, maugréa-t-il, tu vas t'allonger sur cette putain de serviette, oui ou merde ?! »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre ; de là où il était assis en tailleur, juste à côté de lui, Deku se tourna pour lui jeter un regard aux grands yeux verts écarquillés.

« Attends, Kacchan ! s'exclama-t-il. Il faut que je regarde si elle s'en sort, quand même !  
– Mais bien sûr qu'elle s'en sort, grosse tarte ! C'est ma fille, j'te rappelle ! »

Et c'était une winneuse qu'il avait élevée, pas une pauvre tache, merci bien !  
… Enfin, c'était ce qu'il disait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de se demander si tout se passait bien, lui aussi. Cela dit, de là à aller jusqu'à l'espionner avec des putains de _jumelles_ depuis la plage pendant qu'elle suivait son tout premier cours de natation, Deku était complètement barge.  
Retenant un soupir mi-agacé, mi-désespéré, Katsuki s'installa derrière son compagnon et passa les bras autour de sa taille. Il n'avait jamais trop compris pourquoi ni comment, mais ça avait tendance à le calmer pas mal, de pouvoir se pencher en arrière et appuyer sa tête contre son torse ou l'un de ces biceps ou enfouir son visage dans son cou – et comme il était chiant, quand il était comme ça, c'était un mal nécessaire.

« Et tu as engagé le meilleur prof privé de toute la région, je sais… geignit Deku, tout en abaissant ses lunettes et en se lovant, effectivement, dans les bras de l'autre homme. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci… Et si- Et si elle se blesse ? »

Se blesser ? Leur petite princesse ?  
Ni une, ni deux, Katsuki vit rouge, et resserra instinctivement l'étreinte de ses bras autour du corps de son époux.

« S'il la laisse se blesser, je l'éclate, cet enfoiré ! »

Cette fois-ci, cependant, tout ce que cet abruti de Deku trouva à faire, ce fut de rire – et pour un peu, Katsuki l'aurait explosé, lui aussi, si les années passées ensemble ne l'avaient pas forcé à reconnaître que son rire était intimement lié à la chaleur qui crépitait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.  
Et puis, bon… Avec tout ça, il en oubliait presque que s'ils avaient confié la gamine à un professeur particulier, c'était pas parce qu'ils auraient été incapables de lui apprendre à nager eux-mêmes, loin de là ; mais parce que comme ça, ça leur faisait une occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Seuls.

Pressé tout contre lui, Deku avait la peau tiède, réchauffée par le soleil, et Katsuki se résolut à céder à son envie d'enfouir le visage dans sa nuque. Il l'embrassa à la base de son cuir chevelu, et lorsqu'il l'entendit glousser de bonheur, comme un crétin, il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'arquer en un sourire entre l'amusé et le carnassier. Alors il prenait ça pour une blague, hein ? Il croyait _vraiment_ que son compagnon allait se contenter de deux-trois bisous innocents et d'une étreinte à la va-vite ?  
 _Imbécile de Deku_.  
Fier de l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir, le blond attendit une seconde encore, le temps qu'une de ses mains commence à remonter le long du torse de son époux, puis il pencha la tête sur le côté et déposa un baiser nettement plus appuyé juste derrière son oreille. Descendit un peu, attrapa le lobe du bout des dents – et alors la réaction fut immédiate. Dans ses bras, Deku laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, fut prit d'un frisson qui parcourut son corps de bout en bout, et peina à retenir un gémissement.

« Hmm, Katsuki… fit-il, l'air un peu perdu mais pas mécontent, avant que son regard ne se recentre et qu'il ne se laisse glisser contre lui suffisamment pour plonger dans ses yeux lorsqu'il levait la tête. Je- Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de faire ça là… »

C'était ce qu'il racontait, mais même s'il avait la décence de rougir un peu, Katsuki voyait bien dans ses yeux brillants qu'il se retenait d'éclater de rire – ce pervers.  
Alors son époux lui rendit un sourire du même acabit, forcément, et se délecta de le voir passer ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer en un baiser franchement torride, parce qu'il _savait_ que ça arriverait. Et pas une seconde il n'avait eu l'intention de l'éviter. À vrai dire, cela commençait à faire un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de presser sa langue contre celle de Deku ; de sentir son souffle de plus en plus rapide directement contre son visage ; de goûter la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes et partout ailleurs. D'ailleurs, il avait presque envie de…

Merde, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient sur la plage ?! S'ils étaient chez eux, il aurait déjà glissé l'une de ses mains dans son petit short de bain et-

« Beignets, chouchous ! Quiii veut mes chouchous, beignets ! »

Brusquement tiré de ses pensées, Katsuki cligna des paupières et jeta à Deku un regard interrogateur – et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, les iris verts tout autant teintés d'incompréhension que les siens, forcément, ils explosèrent de rire.

« Bon… Je vais nous chercher quelque chose ? » proposa Deku, la larme à l'œil, lorsqu'ils se furent enfin calmés un minimum.

Et pour toute réponse, son époux se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se rencontrent.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, environ, Katsuki regarda son compagnon s'étirer, debout sur sa serviette de plage, et récolta du bout du pouce la compote de pommes qu'il restait au coin de ses propres lèvres avant de se relever à son tour. D'un commun accord, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires, secouèrent les serviettes, replièrent le parasol – et puis le blond attrapa les divers accessoires tandis que Deku s'occupait de la glacière.  
Quelques minutes, encore, et ils attendaient au bord de l'eau que le moniteur de leur fille les aperçoive, puis la leur ramène (et il avait _plus qu'intérêt_ à la leur ramener, ce salaud).

« Papa ! s'écria-t-elle, définitivement plus merveilleuse que tout ce que cet univers débile ne méritait, sitôt qu'elle les remarqua. Pacchan ! »

Immédiatement, elle courut jusqu'à lui, attrapa sa jambe, le temps de la serrer contre elle, et Katsuki ne dut qu'à son courage légendaire de ne pas simplement fondre et s'écrouler sur place. Puis elle alla faire subir le même traitement à Deku, qui la félicita en posant une main affectueuse sur le haut de son crâne et lui donna le beignet qu'ils avaient acheté pour elle, avant de redresser les yeux sur le professeur de natation.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-il. Parce que forcément, il ne pouvait juste pas _comprendre_ que leur gamine serait toujours excellente en tout quoi qu'elle entreprenne, il fallait qu'il en ait la confirmation.  
« Oh, oui, plus que bien ! répondit le maître, souriant. Elle est douée, et elle est à croquer. Pour un peu, on n'aurait pas envie de vous la rendre ! »

Évidem- _que- QUOI ?!  
_ Le sang de Katsuki ne fit qu'un tour.

« T'as un problème, connard ?! s'exclama-t-il. Essaie un peu de la garder, ouais, tu vas voir- »

Mais il fut interrompu par une main qui se posa sur son avant-bras, et il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui était à l'origine de ce geste.

« Kacchan, lui intima Deku, l'air embarrassé. Kacchan, il plaisante. »

… Ouais, ben il avait _intérêt_.  
Puisque Deku lui faisait sa tête de « pitié Kacchan tais-toi », il sentit l'agacement monter dans sa poitrine mais décida de se montrer clément, de _faire un effort_ , comme ils disaient – mais par mesure de précaution, il se tourna tout de même vers sa princesse, et la souleva pour l'installer sur ses épaules. Au moins, là, il savait qu'elle serait en sécurité.

« Accroche-toi bien, petit monstre.  
– Hm-hm ! »

Et il sentit ses deux petites mains se poser sur son crâne, ses deux petits poings se serrer dans ses cheveux pour la maintenir en équilibre.  
… Bon sang, ce qu'elle était-

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller au bout de sa pensée ; Deku avait fini de régler les derniers détails du prochain cours avec le prof, apparemment, parce qu'il venait soudain de réapparaître à ses côtés. Et Katsuki ne remarqua le sourire béat d'abruti qu'il ne lui jetait que lorsqu'il sentit l'une de ses mains se poser dans le bas de son dos.  
Il fronça les sourcils, l'air de demander à son époux _qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain_.  
Mais Deku, ce connard, ne répondit pas – en lieu et place, il se contenta d'avancer d'un pas, de se pencher en avant, et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme ça, l'air de rien.

« Tu sais, Kacchan, murmura-t-il. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien que j'aime plus que nos vacances en famille.»

Il marqua une brève pause, sourit.

« Enfin… À part toi et notre petite puce, bien sûr ! »


	20. Feux d'artifice

Lentement, péniblement, mais courageusement, j'arrive au bout de ces thèmes... Oui bon on est le 1er septembre là donc techniquement l'event est fini maiiiiis. Voilà. XD Pour ce thème, un ship complètement chelou que j'avais envie de tester ! Bonne lecture !

 **ATTENTION :** Certains personnages n'apparaissent pas avant le volume 13 ou 14 du manga, blabla spoilers, voilà !

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Nejire/Ochaco + Mirio/Tamaki

* * *

 **Thème 26 : Feux d'artifice**

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux du festival, ce soir-là, Ochaco était en avance de près d'un quart d'heure et d'ores et déjà rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Plusieurs fois, elle jeta autour d'elle un coup d'œil nerveux, mais plus elle observait les alentours et plus cela lui semblait clair : que ce soit à l'entrée de l'espace, où il avait été convenu qu'elles se retrouvent, ou plus loin entre les stands, celle qu'elle attendait n'était pas encore là. Ce qui était tout à fait normal, étant donné qu'Ochaco avait de l'avance. _Bon_. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, songea-t-elle ; et pour ce faire, quoi de mieux que de passer une énième fois en revue toute son apparence et son attitude ?  
 _Plein de choses_ , aurait sûrement répondu Deku – mais Deku n'était pas là, malheureusement. Ce soir, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même… et il fallait absolument qu'elle assure.

Revigorée par sa détermination, elle serra un poing et lança un regard de défi aux étoiles qui brillaient quelque part, là-haut, au-dessus de sa tête. Puis elle entama un débriefing rapide : ses cheveux courts étaient correctement rassemblés en un chignon discret, le joli peigne qu'elle y avait accroché n'avait pas l'air d'être tombé, son yukata bleu roi lui semblait bien mis…

« Ochacoooo ! »

Brusquement tirée de ses pensées, elle tressaillit, écarquilla les yeux ; et à la seconde d'après, deux mains à la peau douce attrapaient les siennes pour l'attirer un peu en avant, et elle sentait ses rougeurs reprendre de plus belle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es jolie ! s'exclama Nejire, les yeux rivés dans les siens avec le grand sourire qui lui était propre. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es faite si jolie juste pour moi, si ? Qu'est-ce que tu as mis comme parfum ? Tu sens tellement bon ! Et ce yukata est magnifique ! Dis, dis, est-ce que tu l'as acheté exprès pour aujourd'hui ? »

Un peu dépassée, comme toujours avec son aînée, la jeune fille se contenta de rougir et de bafouiller quelques explications dans un premier temps ; mais lorsqu'elle posa enfin les yeux sur Nejire, elle perdit le fil de ce qu'elle était en train de raconter. Il fallait dire que l'autre adolescente était particulièrement belle, ce soir- Enfin, elle était superbe au quotidien, elle n'avait pas fait partie des reines de beauté de Yuei pour rien ! Mais ce soir, elle était vêtue d'un yukata noir décoré de fleurs roses et délicates qui mettait en valeur la pâleur de sa peau, et la couleur de ses yeux, et la courbe de ses hanches…. Et elle avait attaché la cascade de ses cheveux bleus sur le côté, en une couette agrémentée de pics à chignon distingués… Et- Et dire qu'elle était sa, sa-  
Le visage en feu, Ochaco baissa la tête et se mit à fixer le sol, focalisant toutes ses capacités de concentration sur le contrôle de son alter pour éviter de faire flotter son aînée, ou de se mettre à flotter elle-même. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour que Nejire lui propose de sortir avec elle ? Pour qu'elle l'invite ici, ce soir, en guise de premier _rendez-vous_ ? Parce que oui, en plus, seigneur, c'était un rendez-vous-

« Nejire ! C'est bon, tu l'as trouvée ? »

Surprise, Ochaco redressa la tête et chercha du regard le garçon qui venait de parler. Cette voix qui portait, elle était certaine de pouvoir la reconnaître – et effectivement, Mirio Togata se tenait non loin et agitait le bras dans leur direction. Chose rare pour un garçon, il portait un yukata bleu sombre ; mais c'était surtout à sa grande taille et à sa drôle de coupe de cheveux qu'il était reconnaissable.

« Oui ! répondit alors l'unique fille du Big 3, tout aussi fort. On arrive ! »

Non sans garder une main dans celle d'Ochaco, elle la tira en douceur en direction de son ami. Lui adressa un sourire rassurant lorsque l'élève de première releva les yeux sur elle et que leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Je t'avais prévenue que Mirio et Tamaki seraient là aussi ce soir, je crois ? Ça ne te dérange toujours pas, hein ? Tu peux me dire si ça te dérange, on les laissera tout seuls et on ira plus loin ! »

La plus jeune des deux filles eut un instant d'hésitation, c'est vrai – après tout, ils avaient beau être les meilleurs amis de Nejire, elle connaissait relativement mal les deux garçons… Et tandis que Mirio l'intimidait, avec sa présence imposante et sa personnalité tout aussi étrange, elle ne savait jamais comment se comporter avec Tamaki. Heureusement, celui-ci – qu'elle n'avait pas vu, mais qui se cachait bel et bien quelque part derrière le blond, jusqu'ici – ne répondit à son signe de la main timide que d'un hochement de tête mortifié, puis son ami passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le conduisit vers les premiers stands.  
Alors Ochaco décida que tout devrait bien se passer, qu'elle ne permettrait pas qu'il en soit autrement, de toute manière, et serra un peu plus fort les doigts de sa petite amie en relevant sur le festival un regard déterminé.

« Hé, les garçons, attendez-nous ! s'exclama Nejire, tout en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour les garder à l'œil ; puis elle avança, entraînant Ochaco à sa suite. Il y a quelque chose que tu veux voir en particulier, au fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans ce genre de festival ? Tu as faim ? Il y a des takoyaki, si tu veux ! Tu aimes les takoyaki ? »

Sans hésiter, cette fois-ci, elle hocha la tête emboîta le pas de son aînée le long des étals. Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle parvienne à trouver ses marques – car sitôt qu'elles furent à hauteur du premier vendeur, qu'elles eurent acheté leur première friandise, qu'elles se furent arrêtées au premier stand de pêche…  
Quand bien même elle interpela Mirio et Tamaki pour leur faire goûter un des dangos qu'elle venait de commander, c'est à sa petite amie que Nejire le proposa en premier. Lorsqu'elles dépassèrent un stand de bijoux, c'est à elle qu'elle fit essayer mille et un pendentifs, bracelets, bagues ; à elle qu'elle offrit une jolie paire de boucles d'oreilles, et à elle qu'elle dit et répéta qu'elle était « adorable. » En d'autres termes, elles avaient beau être en présence de leurs deux camarades, la plus âgée des deux adolescentes n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, presque comme si elles étaient seules et que tous les autres visiteurs du festival n'étaient que des personnages de l'arrière-plan ; et seuls les deux autres membres du Big 3 sortaient du lot, mais-

Pour la trois ou quatrième fois de la soirée, Ochaco les localisa rapidement du regard et se retint d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle n'en était pas bien sûre, mais il lui semblait que le bras de Mirio se trouvait autour de la taille de Tamaki, désormais, et que le plus petit des deux garçons s'appuyait légèrement contre l'autre – et peut-être qu'il cherchait à dissimuler son visage contre son épaule, mais… Ochaco jeta un regard brillant à sa petite amie ; et celle-ci lui répondit d'un sourire qui confirma d'un seul coup toutes ses hypothèses.

« Ils sont vraiment mignons ensemble, souffla-t-elle à l'autre fille tout en ralentissant pour permettre aux garçons de s'éloigner un peu.  
– Oui ! D'ailleurs, tu sais que ça fait depuis le tout début du lycée ? Quand je lui ai demandé commet c'était arrivé, Tamaki n'a pas voulu me répondre ! Mais en fait… »

S'ensuivit une longue explication, agrémentée de questions et d'analyses, sur la naissance de la relation entre ces deux-là – et Ochaco l'écouta avec plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'approchent d'un espace un peu plus ouvert, ou s'attroupaient déjà nombre d'autres visiteurs, et que Nejire lâche sa main pour attraper son bras.

« Le feu d'artifice ne devrait pas tarder à commencer ! annonça-t-elle, attirant sa petite amie sur le côté en même temps que Mirio et Tamaki s'installaient un peu plus loin, un peu plus à l'écart. Dis, tu crois qu'il est possible de faire combien de couleurs, dans les feux d'artifice ? »

Mais l'autre fille n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que, déjà, la première explosion retentissait, inondant aussitôt le ciel nocturne de rouge puis d'orange – et Nejire se tut pendant qu'elles profitaient du spectacle, mais cela ne fit rien, car son sourire et ses yeux pétillant de bonheur et de malice lorsque l'autre adolescente se serra contre elle, appuya la tête contre la sienne, en disait bien suffisamment.

 _Dis, dis, Ochaco ! On reviendra l'année prochaine, hein ?_


	21. Road trip

Heyo ! Pour ce thème, retour aux sources avec un ship que j'aime tout particulièrement, et sans spoilers pour une fois. x3 J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, celui-ci, même si j'aurais aimé le faire plus long - mais vu comme je m'y prends tard y'avait pas moyen T_T J'espère que vous aimerez ! **  
**

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Hitoshi/Izuku

* * *

 **Thème 27 : Road trip**

La visière de son casque abaissée pour protéger ses yeux, Hitoshi fit rugir le moteur de sa moto et accéléra, le temps de doubler l'une des rares voitures que l'on pouvait croiser sur ces routes de campagne. Alors, comme en conséquence directe, il sentit les bras d'Izuku se resserrer autour de sa taille, son corps se presser plus encore contre son dos – et il peina à retenir un sourire mi-satisfait, mi-amusé.

« Tu sais que tu ne risques rien, hein ? » demanda-t-il, taquin, dans le micro qui lui permettrait de se faire entendre de l'autre garçon. Il avait acheté ce kit d'oreillettes sans fil sans trop y croire, juste avant qu'ils ne partent, mais au final, ça se révélait plutôt efficace ; avec ça, au moins, ils pouvaient se parler sans être gênés par le bruit du véhicule et de la route et du vent entre les plis de leurs vêtements. « Enfin, normalement… Remarque, je peux nous envoyer dans le fossé, si c'est ça que tu veux. »

Il entendit Izuku rire dans son écouteur.

« Mais non, s'exclama-t-il, le ton joyeux. J'ai confiance en toi ! »

… Évidemment, ne put s'empêcher de songer Hitoshi. _Évidemment.  
_ Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient, quatre qu'ils étaient en couple, deux qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, et ce type se bornait encore à lui sourire – parce qu'il souriait, même sans le voir son compagnon _savait_ qu'il souriait – et à croire qu'il ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal, même par inadvertance. Comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Hitoshi était capable. Comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte que sa vie était entre ses mains, là, aussi ; qu'une erreur de manœuvre ou un instant de déconcentration ou une lenteur de réflexe pourrait le tuer, les tuer tous les deux, ou au moins les blesser gravement-

Enfin.  
Il ne changerait jamais, hein ?  
… Cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient, quatre qu'ils étaient en couple, deux qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, et le cœur d'Hitoshi se mettait encore à battre la chamade, ses joues encore à chauffer lorsqu'il y pensait. _Izuku avait confiance en lui_.  
Aucun d'eux ne changerait jamais. Quel duo d'abrutis.

Retenant un soupir aussi bien que le petit il-ne-savait-quoi qui rendait son cœur léger et menaçait d'étirer la courbe de ses lèvres, le jeune homme accéléra pour s'engager sur la nationale, puis osa un coup d'œil au ciel à l'horizon. L'après-midi toucherait bientôt à sa fin, et pourtant il faisait toujours clair, le soleil brillait toujours haut dans le ciel – en d'autres termes, c'était l'été. Le vent qui claquait contre son torse et ses bras rafraîchissait sa peau sous sa lourde veste au dos et aux épaules renforcés. Il n'était pas habitué aux paysages qui défilaient devant ses yeux, et la sensation de la vitesse, couplée à celle des bras d'Izuku qui l'enlaçaient, était de celles qu'il appréciait le plus au monde-

 _Un road trip à moto ?_ avait-il répété, un sourcil haussé, lorsqu'Izuku lui en avait parlé quelques mois plus tôt. _Jamais fait. Mais je serais pas contre, j'imagine_.

Un jour, il faudrait que quelqu'un lui explique comment son petit ami faisait pour systématiquement trouver des idées qui lui plairaient, alors qu'Hitoshi lui-même ignorait que c'était son genre. Ils étaient bien partis faire quelques promenades, depuis qu'il avait obtenu son permis, l'affaire d'une journée dans une autre ville, mais jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi…  
Aussi _libre_ que maintenant, alors que cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient quitté leur appartement et qu'ils ne savaient pas encore où ils se trouveraient demain à la même heure. Ils n'avaient pas d'itinéraire, après tout, pas de but précis. Une carte dans le coffre, peut-être, coincée dans la poche du sac à dos qu'avait emporté son petit ami, mais c'était tout. Ils allaient en direction du nord ; et lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés à la moitié de la semaine, ils penseraient à prendre le chemin du retour, peut-être, mais pas avant.

C'était… vivifiant. De ne rien faire d'autre que de rouler, toute la journée, Izuku contre lui. De s'arrêter dans des restaurants au hasard ou sur des aires d'autoroute à midi, de s'amuser à choisir chacun le plat que mangerait l'autre. De ne pas savoir bien exactement où ils passeraient la nuit le soir venu, mais d'être certains que ce serait dans les bras l'un de l'autre, même à la belle étoile.

Il souhaitait seulement qu'Izuku ressente la même chose. Après tout, lui-même aimait conduire ; mais son petit ami ne faisait que se laisser porter, alors…  
Secrètement, il espérait qu'il le lui dirait, s'il commençait à s'ennuyer, s'il voulait rentrer – et raisonnablement, il savait qu'il ne lui en parlerait jamais. Qu'il devinerait que ça lui plaisait, à lui, et qu'il prendrait sur lui pour ne pas faire de peine à son compagnon. Ce qui était… touchant, oui, certes, mais aussi un peu agaçant sur les bords. Comment pourrait-il vraiment profiter de ses vacances si l'homme qu'il aimait ne s'amusait pas, après tout ?

Il se recentra sur la route, résigné. Il redoublerait d'attention pour identifier le moindre signe d'inconfort de sa part, voilà tout, et s'il avait des doutes il lui poserait la question ; mais il n'y avait bien qu'Izuku pour l'amener à se soucier autant de quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Quelques dizaines de minutes de route, encore, et ils décidèrent qu'il était temps qu'ils fassent une pause, ne serait-ce que pour se dégourdir les jambes ; alors Hitoshi prit le chemin de la première ville par laquelle ils passèrent et tâcha d'y trouver une station service. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus glamour et romantique du monde, mais ça avait son charme, il supposait…  
Enfin, surtout quand Izuku glissait sa main dans la sienne comme si de rien n'était, à peine leurs casques retirés, et entrait avec lui dans la petite supérette ouverte à toute heure du jour de la nuit.

Cela dit, quand bien même la sensation de leurs doigts entrelacés était la même, douce et tiède et _agréable_ , son cœur battant juste un peu plus vite lorsque son petit ami lui jetait un regard en coin, Hitoshi n'était pas dupe – et il ne tarda pas à constater que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, dérangeait son compagnon ; c'était dans la façon dont il se tenait, dont il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure pendant qu'ils se choisissaient un cornet de glace, dont ses doigts serraient parfois les siens un peu plus fort…  
Hitoshi paya leurs consommations, et sitôt qu'ils furent dehors il n'hésita pas une seconde à passer un bras autour de la taille de l'autre garçon.

« Hi-Hitoshi ? »

Rapidement, il le conduisit jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait garé le véhicule, un peu à l'écart et à l'ombre du bâtiment, et il plongea son regard dans le sien, l'air sérieux. Hors de question qu'il laisse cette mascarade se poursuivre indéfiniment.

« Izuku, commença-t-il. Tu pensais _vraiment_ que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ? »

… Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'Izuku ne tâcha pas de nier, les paumes levées et l'air mal à l'aise, mais rougit brusquement et tourna la tête, les poings serrés le long de son corps.

« A-Alors en fait… Tu vois… C'est que… »

Hitoshi cligna des yeux. C'était quoi, cette réaction ?  
... Pas celle de quelqu'un qui n'osait pas lui dire qu'il s'emmerdait grave en sa présence, en tout cas. Il lui semblait.

« Aaah ! s'exclama alors son petit ami, avant de dissimuler son visage derrière ses deux bras, en ce geste à la fois mignon et exagéré qui le prenait souvent. Bon, d'accord, je t'explique, mais... Te moque pas de moi… » Puis, après une courte pause, le temps qu'il inspire à fond à se redresse un peu, tourne la tête en s'efforçant de ne pas poser les yeux sur lui : « C'est- C'est que… Partir comme ça, tous les deux, sans savoir où on va… Je trouve ça super romantique… »

… Oh.  
 _Oh.  
_ C'était tellement _adorable_ qu'Hitoshi sentit ses joues s'empourprer, lui aussi, et dut reculer d'un pas pour dissimuler le bas de son visage d'une main.  
Et puis, Izuku continua.

« Et- Et- Et je dois dire que tu es… Comme ça, avec cette veste si près du corps, heu… J'ai- J'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement de chance… ! »

Avant de terminer, d'une toute petite voix, les mains jointes devant son visage cramoisi comme en une prière :

« _Et j'ai vraiment envie de… ahem…_ »

Le sang d'Hitoshi ne fit qu'un tour. À vrai dire, d'un seul coup, il se mit à bouillonner dans ses veines ; et à l'instant d'après, ne répondant plus de rien, il avait posé les mains sur les hanches de son petit ami, à qui il avait arraché un petit cri de surprise en le soulevant pour-  
L'asseoir sur la selle de la moto, se presser contre lui, sentir ses jambes se serrer autour de sa taille, l'embrasser, _vite_. Passer la langue sur ses lèvres tandis que ses bras se glissaient autour de son cou, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans sa nuque, et sentir leurs dents s'entrechoquer comme leurs bouches se rencontraient encore et encore et encore – jusqu'à ce que l'une des mains d'Hitoshi ne se faufile sous le t-shirt de l'homme qu'il aimait pour caresser ses muscles abdominaux du bout des doigts et qu'il n'échappe à Izuku un gémissement, un soupir, un frisson.

Alors, seulement, ils s'éloignèrent un tant soit peu, et leurs fronts se reposèrent l'un contre l'autre tandis que leurs regards se cherchaient avec autant de timidité que de désir.

« On- On est devant tout le monde… murmura Izuku, l'air mortifié, les joues rouges lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'ils venaient de faire.  
– À des kilomètres de chez nous, le coupa toutefois Hitoshi ; et il acheva de le faire taire d'un nouveau baiser, bien plus chaste cette fois-ci, déposé sur ses lèvres rapidement mais lourd de promesses. Je vais… Je vais nous trouver un hôtel. »

Son petit ami écarquilla les yeux.

« Maintenant ? Mais c'est à peine- »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase ; le regard de l'autre homme, dans lequel devait transparaître la moindre de ses intentions, suffit à l'en dissuader.

Ainsi ils reprirent la route, Hitoshi à nouveau les mains gantées sur les poignées du véhicule (quoi que bien moins calme qu'auparavant), Izuku à nouveau pressé contre lui et les bras autour de ses taille (quoi que les doigts s'aventurant bien plus bas qu'auparavant, _le fourbe_ ) ; et le conducteur inspirait à fond pour s'efforcer de se calmer lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son compagnon dans son oreillette.

« Hé, Hitoshi… »

Il avait parlé doucement, le ton affectueux, aussi l'intéressé ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« Hm ? »

La réponse se fit attendre – une seconde, puis deux.

« C'est pas grand-chose, je voulais juste te dire que… » Ses bras se serrèrent un peu autour de sa taille, et lorsqu'il reprit, son petit ami entendit dans sa voix qu'il souriait, les joues rouges et l'air un peu embarrassé. « Je suis… tellement heureux. Je t'aime. »

Et Hitoshi se retint de justesse de planter les freins et de les envoyer voler dans le pare-chocs arrière de la voiture devant eux.

« … On va avoir un accident, maugréa-t-il, le visage en feu, et ce sera de ta faute.  
– Ah ! Je- Je suis désolé ! »


	22. Nuit blanche

Et voilà le dernier thème ! Pfiouuu ! ... Bon au final je les aurai pas faits les trente-et-un, j'en aurai écrit "que" vingt-deux, mais. C'est toujours vingt-deux thèmes. XDD Cette fois-ci, à nouveau un couple un peu rare, mais qui me tient bien à cœur parce que je le trouve très mignon... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et dans tous les cas, merci encore d'avoir suivi/jeté de temps en temps un œil à ce recueil jusqu'ici ! x3 (et pardon pour le spam avec mes trois OS postés à la suite omg)

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Hitoshi/Shouto

* * *

 **Thème 31 : Nuit blanche**

Adossé à son lit, un bras étendu sur le matelas et la tête contre la paume, Hitoshi suivit Shouto du regard tandis qu'il posait son sac en bandoulière à côté de la porte puis venait s'asseoir à côté de lui, en tailleur et le dos bien droit malgré la nonchalance dans son regard – sans doute par habitude, en gentil garçon bien élevé qui devait toujours s'installer ainsi à la table familiale. Mais ils ne se trouvaient pas dans la demeure des Todoroki, ce soir-là ; d'ailleurs, Hitoshi n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, et doutait fort d'y être invité un jour ; non, ils étaient _chez lui_ , dans _sa_ chambre, dont la porte était désormais close pour la soirée, et avec la nuit rien que pour eux deux.

« Tu peux te mettre plus à l'aise, si tu veux », invita le propriétaire des lieux. Tout en parlant, il observa la façon dont les cheveux bicolores de son ami- non, _petit ami_ tombèrent devant ses yeux lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour le regarder, et se demanda s'il serait malvenu d'y passer la main, juste pour en ressentir la texture.  
« Plus à l'aise ? répéta l'autre garçon, un sourcil haussé de surprise.  
– Ouais, fais comme chez toi, mets-toi en pyjama ou quelque chose. C'est pas comme si on allait faire autre chose que glander toute la soirée, de toute manière. »

Lui-même s'était changé directement en rentrant des cours, mais Shouto portait encore son uniforme – et autant il faisait bien honneur à sa réputation de beau gosse de la seconde A, avec sa chemise parfaitement ajustée et sa cravate sans un pli, autant il n'y avait pas moyen qu'un tel équipement soit vraiment confortable. Son regard hétérochrome resta perdu un instant encore, cela dit, avant qu'il ne cligne des yeux et ne prenne l'air de réfléchir intensément ; mais finalement il sembla terminer de peser le pour et le contre, et il dut décider d'appliquer la suggestion de son hôte car il consentit à se relever.

« Tu peux prendre un de mes t-shirts, si tu veux, ajouta nonchalamment Hitoshi. Ou tout ce que tu veux, en fait, pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Sers-toi dans la commode.  
– … C'est noté. »

Pendant que son invité se dirigeait vers ladite commode – lui-même ne le voyait pas, mais il entendait le bruit de ses pas contre le parquet –, le jeune homme retint un soupir et se redressa à son tour. Il ne savait pas trop ce que Shouto avait envie de faire, ce soir, mais il pouvait en tout cas allumer la télévision et sortir quelques jeux. Ensuite, il imaginait qu'il laisserait son petit ami choisir celui qui l'intéressait le plus, ou bien la série qu'il voulait voir s'il préférait se poser tranquillement devant Netflix.

Soudain, il entendit l'un des tiroirs s'ouvrir et l'autre garçon y piocher quelque chose. Ah, il avait donc décidé de lui emprunter des vêtements ? L'espace d'un instant, Hitoshi se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui prendre, s'il avait vraiment choisi ou juste attrapé le premier truc qui lui était tombé sous la main ; puis, amusé par cette idée, il tourna la tête pour satisfaire sa curiosité.  
Et ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur le dos de son petit ami, apparemment fort occupé à retirer sa chemise – dont il se débarrassa à l'instant suivant, dévoilant du même coup ses- ses épaules, ses omoplates…  
Sitôt qu'il sentit son visage se mettre à chauffer, Hitoshi se força à détourner le regard. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le spectacle, bien au contraire, mais… cela lui rappelait qu'il était seul avec le garçon qu'il aimait, ce soir ; c'était la première fois que Shouto passait la nuit à la maison et ses parents avaient promis de les déranger un minimum. Alors bien sûr, ils étaient en bas, pour l'instant, mais ils finiraient bien par aller se coucher, et…

D'embarras, l'adolescent passa une main dans sa nuque et s'en retourna à sa console de jeu.

« Ça te dit, de jouer à un truc ? demanda-t-il, heureusement encore maître de sa voix, bien que le ton pas aussi détaché qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. T'aimes quoi comme jeux, au fait ?  
– Je n'en ai pas chez moi, répondit l'autre garçon du tac-au-tac, avant de poursuivre. On n'a qu'à… jouer à quelque chose que tu aimes. »

Tout en parlant, il referma le tiroir de la commode et revint s'installer contre le lit, juste à côté de son camarade ; Hitoshi reprit alors sa position initiale, télécommande et manettes de jeu à portée de main, et osa un nouveau coup d'œil dans sa direction.  
… Ce qui n'était pas forcément une excellente idée, compte tenu du fait qu'il avait grandement sous-estimé l'effet que voir son petit ami porter un short et un t-shirt qui lui appartenaient aurait sur lui. _Bref_. Il tourna à nouveau la tête, passa la main dans ses cheveux, et se recentra pour proposer à l'autre garçon deux ou trois jeux qu'il aimait bien, allant du jeu de course au jeu de combat, jusqu'à ce que Shouto finisse par se décider (totalement au hasard, Hitoshi en était presque certain) pour l'un d'entre eux et qu'il puisse l'insérer dans la console.

« Tu fais souvent ça ? demanda Shouto au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il en était à sa troisième défaite consécutive et écrasante.  
– Quoi ? Les jeux vidéo, tu veux dire ?  
– Hm. »

L'adolescent laissa passer une seconde avant de répondre.

« Pratiquement tous les soirs, dit-il finalement, avant qu'un sourire narquois ne commence à étirer les coins de ses lèvres. J'imagine qu'il ne sait pas ce que ça fait, le petit génie accepté sur recommandation ?  
– J'ai l'air d'avoir une idée de ce que je fais ? »

Il avait l'air un peu agacé, surtout, avec ses sourcils légèrement froncés et sa moue frustrée. Hitoshi retint un soupir, s'efforça de ne pas laisser ses lèvres s'arquer plus que de raison, et lui mit un petit coup d'épaule.

« Je te taquine, souffla-t-il. Ça me fait plaisir de jouer avec toi.  
– Parce que tu gagnes à coup sûr ? » Il n'avait plus qu'un sourcil levé, cette fois-ci ; l'autre garçon ferma les yeux et osa se serrer contre lui, rien qu'un peu. Se pencher sur le côté, et poser la tête sur son épaule.  
« Parce que je suis avec toi », osa-t-il le corriger, quoique les joues un peu rouges.

Shouto ne répondit pas, après ça.  
Mais il ne bougonnait plus, au moins, alors son petit ami supposa que ça pouvait compter comme une victoire ; et qu'importe qu'il perde la partie suivante parce qu'il n'avait pas pleine liberté de mouvement, de là où il était blotti. Il était appuyé contre le côté gauche de son camarade, à la température naturellement plus élevée à cause de son alter, et la chaleur légère que dégageait sa peau l'empêchait de frissonner dans la nuit qui commençait à se rafraîchir – il se sentait à l'aise, il avait envie de sourire, et…  
Lorsqu'il sentit l'autre garçon se détendre un peu, enfin, et laisser sa tête tomber contre la sienne, il ne résista plus : quoiqu'en regardant dans la direction opposée, il osa enfin glisser la main contre sa jambe, remonter le long de sa cuisse et poser les doigts contre sa peau tiède, juste au-dessus de son genou.

Immédiatement, Shouto se tendit, sa température augmenta de plusieurs degrés, et Hitoshi écarquilla les yeux, le cœur serré.

« Ça- Ça te dérange ? » bredouilla-t-il, comme il sentait son visage s'empourprer bien malgré lui.

Lorsque plusieurs secondes se furent écoulées et que son camarade n'eut toujours pas répondu, il commença à se redresser, à retirer sa main – c'est alors que les doigts de l'autre adolescent se mêlèrent aux siens. Les gardèrent contre sa peau, tandis que sa température redescendait doucement.  
Et le cœur d'Hitoshi tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il _faillit_ ne pas entendre les quelques coups frappés contre sa porte ; faillit manquer de s'écarter de Shouto juste à temps, juste avant que son père n'appuie sur la poignée et ne passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Les garçons, on va se coucher, dit-il, le ton fatigué. Tardez pas trop, d'accord ? »

Un instant, encore, quelques salutations rudimentaires, puis il ferma la porte et les deux garçons purent entendre ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir, voir le filet de lumière s'éteindre après son départ ; mais le propriétaire des lieux resta silencieux plusieurs secondes encore. Jusqu'à ce que son petit ami, qui avait l'air tout aussi perdu que lui, ne soit celui qui reprenne la parole, en fait.

« Est-ce que… tes parents sont au courant pour nous ? » demanda-t-il, très pertinemment.

Hitoshi passa une main dans ses cheveux, le regard légèrement fuyant.

« Ouais, avoua-t-il. Enfin, je leur ai pas tout raconté, mais… ils savent qu'on est ensemble. » Et pourtant ils l'avaient laissé inviter Shouto à passer la nuit ici, et maintenant ils les laissaient seuls dans sa chambre sans s'assurer qu'ils se soient endormis ou même couchés, et sans les obliger à garder la porte ouverte. « Je suppose qu'ils ont… confiance en moi. »

À côté de lui, son petit ami hocha la tête, l'air d'approuver leur décision – mais l'autre garçon ne put que songer qu'ils avaient tort. Non, quand il tournait les yeux pour les poser sur son invité, si près de lui, la moitié de son corps tiède et accueillante, vêtu d'un short et d'un t-shirt qu'il lui avait empruntés, et n'ayant _décidément pas_ volé le titre de beau gosse de la seconde A… Les émotions qui se mettaient à tourbillonner dans son estomac voulaient bien dire qu'ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil, tous autant qu'ils étaient, Shouto compris.  
Enfin.  
Pour l'instant, il se contenta de s'appuyer à nouveau contre l'épaule de celui qu'il aimait ; et ils passèrent l'heure suivante, ou les deux heures suivantes, à s'affronter dans différents jeux vidéo. À collaborer sur un troisième titre. À chercher ensemble une série qu'ils pourraient regarder sur Netflix, aussi – et c'était drôle, parce que Shouto ne connaissait absolument _rien_ , lui dont le père n'avait évidemment pas souscrit à ce genre d'abonnement, mais…

« Au fait, fit-il, sans vraiment y penser. J'imagine que monsieur le petit prodige a menti à son vieux, pour ce soir ? »

Bien plus confortablement installé qu'au début de la soirée, désormais, Shouto avait vaguement passé un bras autour de ses épaules, et la main d'Hitoshi avait à nouveau trouvé le chemin du genou de son petit ami.

« Il pense que je dors à Yuei. Pour… m'entraîner demain. »

Le propriétaire des lieux sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire moqueur.  
Il avait une mauvaise influence sur le gentil bon élève bien éduqué, hein ? En temps normal, cette idée lui aurait fait de la peine, sans doute ; mais dans le cas présent, se dire que le garçon qu'il aimait avait menti à son père – _le numéro un des super-héros_ , rien que ça – pour lui, qu'à présent ils mentaient tous deux à ses parents, dans un sens… cette sensation de braver l'interdit…  
C'était grisant, un peu, et Hitoshi tourna les yeux vers l'autre garçon, resserra les doigts contre son genou pour attirer son attention.

« Hé, l'interpella-t-il. Est-ce que ça te dirait de faire une nuit blanche ? »

Pour toute réponse, Shouto l'interrogea du regard.

« Passer toute la nuit à regarder des séries, expliqua-t-il donc, patiemment. Et on va se coucher quand le soleil se lève. »

L'autre adolescent fronça les sourcils, l'air de se creuser les méninges.

« … C'est une bonne idée, finit-il par annoncer. Mais j'ai peur d'avoir sommeil avant.  
– Hm… »

Il fit mine de réfléchir, un instant ; mais il avait déjà sa petite idée, et il était certain qu'une lueur dans son regard devait la trahir. Son petit ami ne réagit pas, cependant, se contenta de garder les yeux rivés sur lui – alors Hitoshi esquissa un nouveau sourire.

« J'ai qu'à m'occuper de te garder éveillé. »

Puis il se pencha sur l'autre garçon, posa doucement les lèvres contre les siennes – et à l'instant d'après, Shouto avait fermé les yeux, mais la façon dont il répondait à son baiser lui signifiait bien qu'il n'avait de loin pas l'intention de s'endormir tout de suite.


End file.
